Another Day
by musesofthemind
Summary: Sequel to 'Family Guy'. Newly married and a baby on the way. Olivia and Fitz will learn the meaning of being a family and the sacrifices that come with it.
1. The Exorcism of Olivia Pope

**Here it is! Another day won but I am working on the next Grey Horse chapter!**

**WARNING- Don't read with a full bladder.**

Why you rushing me baby

It's only us alone

I don't wanna die tonight baby

So let me sip this slow

I'll give you what you called for

Just let me get in my zone

Weeknd-The Zone

X

"Fitzgerald Grant!" A frustrated scream rang through the hall as they walked into Pope and associate

_Fuck_, Fitz thought walking faster than the speed of light.

"Hey man." Harrison said greeting him at the door.

"Abort." Fitz hollered walking past him

"What?"

"Abort." He said once again at the sound of Olivia's heavy flat feet clunking behind him.

"This is beyond dickhood!" Olivia hollers as she walks past Harrison and towards Fitz

Harrison finally reading between the lines runs up to a fast walking Fitz.

"Fitz, do you hear me! You do not walk away from your pregnant wife!"

Fitz flinches but continues walking throughout the office, trying to keep distance between him and his pregnant wife. He knows that shrill tone anywhere, he is in trouble. Not the slap on the wrist kind of trouble but '_I'm gonna chop your balls off kind of trouble._'

Normally he knows when he has been a bad boy but for a month he hasn't had the slightest clue what he did, but whatever it was; Olivia does not like it. Come to think of it, Olivia hasn't actually enjoyed much of what Fitz has done recently.

Breakfast in bed, singing to the baby off key, opening doors for her, and of course complimenting her ever growing figure. Yeah, Fitz has been a practical angel for the past 6 months and so has Olivia until recently.

"Fitz."

"Can't talk now, Harrison. I'm on the run." Fitz replied turning around to look for Olivia and was greeted by her shoe hitting his chest.

"Ouch! You almost hit me in the head!" Fitz hollered turning around to look at Olivia from a great distance.

"That's where I was aiming." Olivia retorts with the most menacing glare Fitz has ever seen.

He heard hurried, angry steps heading towards her office or 'their' office since Olivia decided that they should share an office because after all misery loves company. "Bring my shoe, Fitz." Olivia hollered from across the hall followed by the quick opening and closing of the door.

Fitz cringed as he felt the vibrations caused by the impact of the door being slammed shut hard.

"What the hell happened?" Harrison asked

"I don't know, ask Pregnant Patty." Fitz replied pointing to Olivia's office.

"Seriously, Fitz. This has been going on for a month now. What have you done to our boss?"

At the beginning of the pregnancy, Olivia was the perfect expecting mother. No morning sickness, no excessive weight gain, beautiful and happy were the words often used to describe Olivia. Because of her pregnancy the gladiators got off easy as well, not taking demanding cases or having to wake up in the middle of the night, they were actually able to joke around with Olivia and if she was in a really great mood then she would let them feel the baby, but now at six months Olivia Grant is an utter monster. Not the fun kind of monster, but the monster that makes your skin crawl when you hear her coming from a mile away; a monster that makes you run into your office and lock the door until you check to see if the close is clear.

No one is sure of the sudden change in Olivia but one thing they all equal blame is Fitzgerald Grant; though he plays innocent, everyone in the office knows he is the reason for Olivia sudden mood switch.

"Honestly, Harrison I don't know."

"Why do you continue to walk away from her and what happened?"

"We woke up and she just had this glare. I said '_good_ _morning'_ and she just sneered at me and said '_you'_" Fitz replied mimicking Olivia's sinister voice "and then she walked into the restroom."

"Really?"

"Yep, and this morning, I was listening to the radio and she just turned it off and went coo-coo Liv, and I of course ignored her which further pissed her off. And you know how you feel eyes burning you, like someone is watching you?"

"No."

"Yeah." Fitz replied "Well piss off Liv and you will understand what I am talking about but long story short, I take off running from her because I know she can't catch me."

"Fitz, Olivia can catch you. She already has, you married her."

"No, Harrison I married my sweet Livvy not demented wife of Fitzgerald Grant."

He laughs loudly wiping tears from his eyes as he watches Fitz constantly look around in search of his wife. The short time he has known Fitz, he has never known him to be scared of anything or anyone except pregnant Olivia. Simply saying her name straightens him out and when they go out on cases and Fitz decides to goof around, Harrison has guilty threatened Fitz that he was going to tell his wife on him much to Fitz's fear and annoyance.

"Whatever is her problem, it is your fault."

"How is it always my fault?" Fitz said crossing his arms over his chest

"Because you got her knocked up and you must have said something or did something to piss her off and not your normal annoyance Fitz. Olivia has been fighting you for a month straight. How do you go home with her?"

"I hide from her." Fitz said flatly

"Really?" Harrison raised an eyebrow

"Yeah." Fitz replied looking pointedly at Harrison "I heard her coming up the stairs one night and I ran in the closest and hid under her clothes."

Much to Fitz's chagrin Harrison laughed loudly "Did Olivia notice."

Fitz looked knowingly at Harrison "of course she noticed; Olivia has a nose of a bloodhound. She told me she smelled fear coming out of my ass."

"I'm sorry, Fitz."

"Me too." Fitz replies pathetically "If I didn't know any better I would think she was caring the spawn of Satan and you know she very well might. I think we need to plan an exorcist for Olivia." Fitz replied seriously

"You're joking."

"Does it look, like I am joking?" Fitz asked "I want my wife back and the only way to get her back is to have her release her demons."

"Fitz…"

"I'm calling a priest. At first I was thinking a pastor since you know Black people love their church."

"…"

"You do know I'm black, right?"

"Aren't we my all my brother." Fitz said lifting his hand up hoping Harrison would shake it. Not really, he has been trying to learn the 'brother code' as he likes to call it. Harrison gives white people formal handshakes but when he sees a black man they always have an elaborate handshake, a handshake Fitz desperately wants part of.

"I'm not teaching you the hand shake."

"Why not?" Fitz exclaimed sadly.

"Because you're not a brother."

"But I married your sista." Fitz retorted with a snap of his fingers, knowing he had a point.

"Doesn't matter, you're not part of the group."

"Make me honorary member of the brotherhood, I'm all about black power and solidarity." Fitz replied lifting his hand up into a fist "Fight the power."

"The only power you better fight is your wife's."

"Haha." Fitz replied sarcastically "I am handling pregnant Patty, that's why I am hiring a priest. He should be coming later on this afternoon."

"Fitz, don't do it." Harrison warned

"Consider it handled, my friend."

"I think the priest is going to be used when we bury you after Olivia murders you."

"I thought about that as well, which is why I am going to have the priest come home with us to remove the evil spirits."

"…"

"…"

"Fitz…"

"And once we have the spirits removed, hopefully Olivia will allow me to cure her from the ojo."

"What?"

"I was talking to my friend Juan and I told him about my possessed wife and he told me, Olivia has the curse of the evil eye and that means evil spirits are inside her so what I have to do is get an egg and rub the egg over her body and then crack the egg in water and basically if it sinks the evil spirit has been moved and I would have my wife back."

"…"

"I think it's a brilliant plan."

"…"

"What, Harrison?"

"Do you think Olivia is going to allow you to touch her with an egg? Does she allow you to touch her with your own hands?"

"Only when she's asleep." Fitz replied quickly.

"You're dead." Harrison replied walking away shaking his head, making a mental note to send flowers to Fitz's grave after Olivia castrates him.

/

Olivia walks into the meeting room where she see's everyone sitting waiting for her to enter, but as she moves further into the room she sees her curly head husband working on something much to her annoyance, ' _is it so hard to have him look at me when I enter a room_.' She thinks noticing his lack of attention on her. That has been one of her huge problems with Fitz, she wants, no needs his attention at all times. She doesn't get high off sweets or craves soda, no what she craves is having her husband's complete and utter attention and she will have it.

Harrison makes a joke about Fitz and everyone starts laughing not realizing she is behind the door ease dropping.

"Fitz, what are you doing, over there?" Harrison hollers from across the room

"I'm busy."

"Not busy doing me, that's for sure." Olivia retorts making everyone in the room fly off their chair and Fitz looking as if he might pass out at the sight of her.

"Honey…"

"Shut up, Fitz." Olivia says cutting him off

"It's good to see you are focusing your time on something else besides your pregnant wife."

He drops his head, he doesn't fight with his pregnant wife, and in a weird way Fitz has learned how to balance their forever changing relationship. If Olivia is being bad that means Fitz has to be the good husband, and if Fitz is being bad Olivia is the good wife; there is a balance but more importantly if he fights with Olivia he knows he would be doing exactly what she wanted and internally he takes joy knowing he has somewhat stolen some of her power.

"Cat got your tongue? We know for sure it's not inside me." Olivia mutters so that only Fitz could hear, as he watches her with a keen stare. '_Is this why she has been monster_?'

"Okay, let's get started ladies." Olivia replies passing everyone except Fitz a folder.

"Red, you take the Smith case." Olivia replies looking at Abby squarely knowing she hates being called 'red'

"Lumber butch, will be working with Huck on cracking the code."

She hears chuckling coming from Harrison and narrows her gaze at him "And metrosexual over here will be interviewing Daniel Dawson as a potential client."

The group begins picking up their folders and their pride after Olivia decided to tear them down. Fitz seeing his chance for escape quickly starts packing up his stuff.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Ugh, With Metro; he can't handle getting his hands dirty." Fitz replied looking at Harrison for help to which Harrison mouthed '_fuck you'_

"Metro, can afford a manicure."

"…"

"How about lumber butch."

"…"

"She has Huck."

"I need Huck." Fitz mutters under his breath

"What was that?" Olivia asked

"Nothing, but Abby might need help. Stephen told me he is worried about big red bursting a vein from all the stress she is under."

"I'll handle Abby. What? Are you scared of being alone with your wife?"

"No…"

"Good." Olivia replies smiling all too sweet "I expect you in my office soon." Olivia replied before walking back into her office shutting the door.

After Olivia went back into her office, everyone ran back into the meeting room to talk once they heard Olivia on the phone with a client.

"Do I look like a butch?"

"It's okay Quinn; chicks like dykes on bikes." Fitz replied earnestly

"Fuck you Fitz; this is your entire fault."

"Why does everyone keep blaming me?"

"Because Fitz, you are the one who got our boss knocked up and _you_ are going to be the one to finish it. Olivia knows I am insecure about my red hair." Abby replied pushing Fitz back into his seat

"Hey, Olivia was good so you can't blame me entirely."

"No, it is your entire fault. Olivia called me metrosexual."

"That's because you are Harrison, I never seen a woman with as smooth skin as yours."

"I hope Olivia kills you tonight."

"Speaking of killing I heard, you are planning an intervention for Olivia." Abby replied

"Yep, should be here later on tonight. Got a priest."

"Well, let's plan one right now."

"Okay…" Fitz sighed wearily unsure where this conversation was going but more importantly how long did he have before Olivia came out and got him

"When is the last time you and Olivia had sex."

"None of your business Red; is Stephen not up to sauce?"

"Fitz, do you want to be alive when your child is born?"

"Yes"

"Then shut up and answer the question."

"A month ago…"

"You bastard!"

"I fucking knew it!"

"Fuck you Fitz!"

"Hey! It is not my fault. All of you were okay with Olivia until now."

"That's because Olivia made fun of us." Quinn snapped.

"She didn't make fun of Huck." Fitz replied pointing to Huck

"That's because Huck is Olivia's dog, and you are never mean to your dog." Abby quips

"Get Huck to do it."

"No, Huck would never betray his master."

"It's true; I can't betray Olivia." Huck whispers.

"Damn it, Huck. I am going to die so go save me some time and allow your master to rub your back." Fitz replied affirmatively

"Can't."

"Forget Huck; tell us about what made you stop having sex with Liv."

"No."

"Yes." They all reply

"No."

"Fitz, if you tell us I will teach you the code."

Fitz looks at him keenly, eyeing him up and down "You're lying."

"I swear, if you tell us. I will teach you the code."

"Will you let me do the handshake anytime I want?" Fitz looked at Harrison with sparks in his eyes at the idea of being in the 'group'

Harrison pauses for a moment and looks at his fellow gladiators nodding their heads "Yes"

"Okay" Fitz replied happily "We were having sex, great sex actually and as I am moving I felt my baby kick for the _first_ time and I got freaked out so I stopped."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

After a few moments of awkward silence the room erupts into laughter and chatter as they start hollering.

"Fitz, are you serious?"

"Yes, I was moving inside her and I felt my baby for the first time. Now every time I think about having sex I think about my baby saying '_my_ _daddy's dick is hitting my face'_

"Fitz." Abby said looking at the ceiling fanning her eyes

Harrison grabbed a tissue and started wiping his eyes.

And Quinn used her leather jacket to stop her tears, and Huck sat with a small smirk on his face.

"It's not funny." Fitz replied seriously "my baby is going to be a pervert, and that is not how I wanted to feel my baby. All I keep picturing is my baby's head being bounced up and down by my dick."

"Fitz, you do realize, the baby can't feel it right?"

"No."

"Fitz, they can't feel your penis and you aren't hurting your baby. Look it up." Abby replied

"My baby can't feel it?" Fitz asked needing some form of confirmation

'Nope."

"Well that's great." Fitz replied sarcastically

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Say sorry?" Fitz asked hoping that would be the right answer.

"No, you have to go in there and service your wife."

Fitz glares at his fellow gladiators before getting up "No, I am not throwing myself to the lion."

"Fitz, what is our code?" Harrison asked standing up to look at Fitz.

"Over a cliff."

"No."

"All cylinders."

"No"

"It's han…"

"Are we gladiators or are we bitches?" Harrison interrupts knowing Fitz would go on and on.

"Bitch." Fitz replies snapping his fingers

"Fitz…"

"It's true. Olivia called me a bitch and a pussy, and a douche, and a dick, ass, jerk, fucker, mother-fucker, and my personal favorite vagina wig."

"What!"

"Yeah, Olivia told me she was going to cut' off my dick since I wasn't using it and put it in a vase."

"…"

"You really pissed off Olivia."

"I know."

"How are you still alive?" Quinn asked the million dollar question

"I like to believe that it is my unborn child saving my life kinda like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader."

"…"

"It's true I feel my child protecting me from that wrath that is her mother."

"…"

"How did Olivia come up with Vagina wig?"

"Umm, she heard me mumbling something under my breath and she told me and I quote "come say it to my fucking face you vagina wig."

"Oh my god." They replied in unison

"Yeah and when she tripped over my shoe she told me she was going to dislocate my vagina.

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, we thought it was bad but clearly we were all wrong."

"Yeah, Olivia is caring the seed of chucky." Fitz confirmed.

"And it is your job to get it out of her."

"The ojo?" Fitz asked

"No, not the ojo; the ole fashion way."

"Olivia wants some but she can't get none." Fitz sung as he started dancing around the room as Harrison made a beat and Abby and Quinn sung chorus

She wants some but she can't get none.

No she can't get none after grabbing my dick and saying '_it's small anyways'_.

She wants some but she can't get none.

No, she can't get none of this.

She wants some but she can't get none.

Hell no, she can't get none after being mean to me all day

and expect me to rub her feet and massage her."

"Fitz…"

"And kiss her down there, when she hasn't returned the favor."

"Fitz…"

"And then she wants me to talk to her when we watching movies like '_baby do you love me_?" Do you love me by letting a man breathe?"

"Fitz…"

"She wants some but she can't get none." Fitz begins to sing as he beings grinding his hips in the air shouting on the top of his lungs "she wants some but she can't get none."

"Fitz man, you have to stop." Harrison replies hoping and praying Fitz would open his eyes and hear the warning sound in his voice but to his pain and joy Fitz continues singing and dancing until he bumped into his very angry and pregnant wife.

'_shit'_ Fitz looks at Olivia whose face was all red and fuming in anger. His eyes traveled the length of Olivia's flushed neck, where she observed the prominent veins on the verge of popping out. If Olivia didn't have that murderous look in her eyes, Fitz was sure he would've been so turned on by now but since Olivia currently has his balls in a death grip he knows for sure the vase is calling his name.

"Get your white butt-crack ass in my office." She seethes before releasing her hands off his balls before walking away "all of you leave and don't come back for the day." Olivia hollers.

Taking their cue everyone begins to scatter like mice as Fitz begs and pleads with them to stay.

"Don't leave me."

"We have to."

"I'll die."

"Better you than me." Abby quips

"Shut up red."

"Harrison, come on we are bro's."

"Sorry bro you are on your own. We tried to warn you."

"I thought that was part of the skit."

"You want help?" Quinn asked stopping at the door entrance

"Yes please."

Looking at him she throws her iced coffee at him

"What is that for Quinn!"

"That's your help. Olivia wants the D. Give it to her."

"I'm wet."

"And so will Olivia be if she sees you like this."

"Quinn…"

"That's the only advice I can give you." Quinn replied.

"Alight, Fitz you are going to go in there and make sweet love to your wife, do whatever she likes and whatever she says and by that time she will be so tired she will forget all about it" Harrison reply throwing a sympathetic hand on Fitz's shoulder.

"She doesn't want _the_ D, not that D; she wants D as in Death. As in my ass on a fucking platter and my dick in vase as decorations…I'm not even going to see my baby being born." Fitz replied sadly

"You can if you go in there and be a man." Quinn Replies

"Quinn let me borrow your leather jacket and my testerone will shoot through the roof."

"Your being funny Fitz, but I bet if you went in there and be an actually man and not a coward she will be more than appreciative."

"Fitz…"

"Yeah…"

"Fitz gets your pasty white ass in here now!" Olivia shout from her office making everyone in the office jump at the sound of her angry shrill voice.

"Show her whose daddy." Harrison replies intently looking Fitz in the eye to make sure he understands what he is telling him to do.

"Show her whose daddy." Fitz confirms

"No, show her who's _her_ daddy." Harrison replies correcting him

"Show her who's _her_ daddy." Fitz whispers to himself as if the light bulb has finally clicked on, and with a smirk he looks at Harrison and the gang and with a wink of the eye he sets off to tame the dragon.

/

"What took you so long, and why is your shirt off?"

"I spilled a drink on me and, Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Olivia ask immediately getting up from her chair to confront Fitz "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are?" Fitz retorted as he moved closer to her "I have been putting up with your shit for a month straight and I am done."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"How are you done, Fitz?"

"For starters I am no longer going to have you talk to me like that, you have horrible, mean, ugly and downright despicable."

She opens her mouth to speak but Fitz quickly hushes before she could utter a word.

"You have been bullying your staff, insulting them. I can handle you but they can't. First thing tomorrow morning you are going to apologize to them but not before apologizing to me at home with your mouth."

"Pfff." Olivia puffs at Fitz thinking he can handle her, it has been a month and he still hasn't '_handled it and how dare he tell her that she will be apologizing to him at home with her mouth, _she is more likely to bite it off then suck it off.

"You are angry and rightfully so. I haven't been a good husband to you nor have I been a good partner and lover. I haven't been doing my job of keeping you satisfied but I am here to rectify that problem."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked unsure where exactly is Fitz taking this conversation.

"I'm talking about the fact that I have not been making love to you for my own foolish thoughts and reasons, so I am here now to take care of your needs; for how you want it and for how long."

She stares at him with uncertainty and walks toward her desk needing some separation between her and Fitz. She has been wanting _it_ but she is unsure whether Fitz is being truthful or playing one of his games however she will admit that him talking like this is turning her on and if he continues to do so she will no longer be in control of her actions nevertheless she must appear cool and aloof though her loins burn at the sight of his shirtless body.

His body itself is a work of art, the way his chest is formed and shaped almost if God knew exactly what she wanted in a man. He has the perfect chest big but not overpowering and the chest hair is divine, how it curls under her fingers, he is perfect for her which makes him all the more sexier. Fitz knows what she wants and how she wants it; she was behaving badly all for this moment right here, the moment where she can have her husband the way she wanted to have him.

"You can't do that." Olivia whispers at the feel of his arms wrapped around her waist and how his hand ran down the small of her back, bringing her closer to him.

"Because you have been a bad girl we are going to do things my way." Fitz replies deeply as his hand reaches the curve of her bottom "I am going to fuck you and make love to you, slowly, painfully, so that you realize that your actions have consequences." His hands automatically push the offending shirt off her shoulders revealing her mocha skin and lace bra.

A rush of excitement is coursing through their veins, excitement fills the air. Immediately Olivia's hands reach for his belt but he quickly halts her movements and has her back facing him.

"Once I feel you have been thoroughly punished; I will kiss you." He replies "down there, so that I can taste you." his hands pull down her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, creating a puddle of clothes. His fingers gently climb up her thigh, knowing that he is torturing her with his tantalizing touch. Unable to stand firm, Olivia hands fall to the desk as she struggles to stand at her husband's touch.

"Please." She whimpers at the feel of him pulling down her panties. His hand returns to her ass and he doesn't hesitate to rub himself at her entrance making Olivia whimper in the process at the feel of him at her entrance.

"Please baby" she moans turning her head back to look at him. Fitz tilts his head down to meet her gaze. Hi gray orbs roamed over her delicate face; her large doe eyes with feathery long lashes, her perfectly symmetrical nose, the way her lips part every time he touches.

"Spread your legs." He commands

She spreads her legs immediately, and He grips her tightly as he rubs himself against her entrance until he is covered with her eagerness. He bites his lip to stop himself from groaning at the perfectness that is his wife.

"Your beautiful." He whispers before thrusting inside her. Automatically her hips buckle against him, but he holds her in place as his entire length stretches out her heated core; slowly like promised he begins to move pull out and push right back into her as she cries out in pure pleasure. He repeats the actions with rhythmic motion until her hips begin to roll; her vaginal walls clench him with each thrust as he fills her.

All that is heard in the office is their heaving pants and moans of pleasure as they reach nirvana. Knowing she is near, he reaches down and touches her making her cum with one final thrust. He holds her body still as she comes off her orgasm, but Olivia is very aware of her husband's still hard erection. Moving on him quickly she turns her head around and watches him bite his lip at the feel of her.

Dripping at the sight of him biting his lip, Olivia feels herself close to climax as Fitz continues to move inside her at faster pace. A low grunt comes from his mouth and hips twitch as he feels both of their orgasms erupting.

"Fitz…" Olivia purrs as she snuggles closer to Fitz on the couch in post coital bliss

"You can't call me Fitz, not now."

"What do I call you?"

"Guess."

"Mr. Grant?"

"No."

"Fitzgerald."

"No."

"Husband."

"Close."

"Daddy" Olivia replies at the feel of their unborn child kicking her; immediately grabbing Fitz's hand so that he can feel.

No matter how many times he has felt his baby kick, it never gets old. The joy of seeing Angie's face again warms his heart more than he ever knew possible. Unlike last time, he would be there for Angie. He will be able to watch her come into this world, watch her grow and fall in love with her all over again.

He bends down and kisses Olivia's stomach before returning back to kissing her lips.

"I like it when you call me daddy." Fitz replies making Olivia chuckle.

"Well you will be one soon."

"mhmm, and you will be a mommy." Fitz replies soundly as he rubs his fingers through her hair "I am sorry for how I acted Olivia."

"It's okay; I wasn't perfect."

"But it was stupid of me to think I was hurting our baby by intercourse but mainly I didn't want our baby being a pervert."

Olivia turns and looks at Fitz and notices he is serious and immediately she starts laughing loudly "Our baby won't be a pervert."

"Not now but at first. I was worried."

"Our baby is fine, Fitz."

"I know but for a moment I was worried that you were caring the spawn of Satan in you."

"Really?"

"Yep, and speaking of that I need to inform you that a priest will be arriving soon."

"What!"

"I had to release the demons trapped inside you!"

"You got a priest."

"yes"

"I had a exorcism planned for you."

"…"

"I think you would have enjoyed it."

"…"

"The priest told me, he was going to be bringing two bottles of holy water for you and I said '_better make it three.'_

"…"

"And speaking of demons, can I rub an egg on you?"

"What?"

"To remove bad spirits, Mexican tradition."

"Fitz… if you don't shut up the only Mexican tradition you are going to have is the one where I send your ass over there."

"At least we will be together."

"…"

"Olivia" Fitz replies watching Olivia put on her clothes and get up angrily at Fitz confessing to hiring a priest

"What?"

"Do you want to go to bed angry?" Fitz asked in that annoying cute voice.

"Ugh" Olivia groans annoyed at Fitz but turns around and walks to sit on his lap and kisses him soundly

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Only time you shut up." Olivia whispers before kissing him agan

Before things could progress a knock on the door alerts them to somebody outside waiting for them.

Opening the door, Olivia turns to Fitz angrily and shouts "You got two priests!"

"Well you are caring a person inside you…"

"…"

"I told the priest to bring backup because we are working with a monster and there is no telling if the demons pass over to me."

"…"

"Olivia"

"What!"

"Do you want to go home and do that thi…"

"You better!" Olivia replies cutting him off

"I guess I shouldn't tell you that, they are supposed to come to the house huh?"

"…"

"Olivia…"

"…"

"Olivia…"

"…"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Fitz?" Olivia replies after a minute of silence

"Yeah?" Fitz asked

"Run."

**X**

**For those who might be wondering, I am a huge fan of 'Martin' and was watching the talent show episode and when Sheneneh got on stage I became inspired to incorporate that song into the chapter.**

**P.S -please make a prayer circle for Fitz.**

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Only One

See you're not what I expected

But you're the only one who knows how to handle me

And you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree

You're the only one who

Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams

You're the only one who

Knows exactly what I mean

Only One- Maria Mena

X

He is bored, horribly bored and desperately tired. Sleeping next to his pregnant wife who has been growing in size has been just as much a challenge for her as for him. Though he loves sleeping with her and can't imagine not having her in bed with him, he does miss the good ole days when Olivia was able to sleep comfortably on her stomach and didn't have to wake up all hours of the night wobbling to the restroom like Mumble from happy feet- yes, they have watched happy feet and bought practically ever Disney, and Pixar movie wanting to be ready for the time there little one came. Though he misses sleeping himself, the worst part is watching Olivia struggle with being tired and never being able to have a goodnight's rest often around 3 am the baby starts kicking and flipping making Olivia squirm left to right until finally getting up and walking around the room. Like any good husband he stays up with her because he can't sleep unless she is sleeping and so more often than not they wake up and put on a movie and fall asleep until their alarm wakes them up.

He is at his office- not because Olivia kicked him out of OPA although she had done it last week and immediately waddled towards him before he could get on the elevator. Fitz is at his headquarters because he comes to the office three times a week for meetings with marketing, finances and to tweak out a few agreements with some merging's.

Though he was originally intending to spend the next few minutes concentrating on working and prepping for a meeting, he reached inside his suit pocket and answered his phone.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to call me until later on?" he teased, somewhat relieved to have some company – even if it was just a disembodied voice.

"Couldn't wait that long." The happy voice of her love answered without introduction.

"Missed me that much, hm?" Fitz said cockily

"Not really, no" Olivia deadpanned. "I was bored and looking for some amusement and I thought who better to annoy."

"So you called me?"

"Of course, who else would I call?"

"Someone else?"

"But I like annoying you…"

"You can never annoy me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How about that time when I had put my hand between your legs and said 'it's small"

"You were being horny Holly because I wasn't giving you the d."

"It's not like you would have helped anyways with your small package and all."

"…"

"Baby?"

"…"

"Fitz?"

"…"

"Have I annoyed you yet?"

"Yep."

"I enjoy torturing you." She laughs happily as she sits in her desk.

"Now, you see I am trying to be good and you are making it incredibly difficult. I have been a good boy being productive, trying to get my work done and you are making it incredibly difficult."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am." Olivia exclaims

"If you're sorry then say sorry to anaconda."

She laughs loudly as she covers her mouth "I'm not saying sorry to your penis."

"Yes, you can."

"How."

"Do I really need to tell you how?"

"Nop..."

"Well, you can start by giving me a good rub and if you enchant me, my cobra might come out and play with you."

"…"

"I like hand jobs but you can be pretty rough at times."

"Wait a minute! I give great hand jobs, you never complain."

"Perhaps I don't complain because I want you to finish and don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Huh." Olivia gasp shocked by Fitz talking about her skills.

"Sometimes you get pretty rough.'

"…."

"You grab me like you are skinning a potato."

"…."

"And then your nails."

"Enough!"

"How dare you say that about my skills I am known for my skills, and I will never do it again." She vows

"Oh dear." He pauses for a moment "I better say sorry or else I won't be getting that anytime soon." He replies sarcastically.

"You dick."

Fitz chuckles at his wife's term of endearment "You don't like it do you."

"No." she pouts.

"So say sorry to Mr. Penis."

"Sorry." She mumbles

"No, you can say sorry to Mr. Penis tonight."

"Fitz." She yells realizing he has once again played her and like a moron she falls right into his trap.

"No 'Fitz'" he replies mimicking her voice "you have insulted your friend- a friend who has been very kind to you; a friend who gave you a gift of a lifetime and yet you criticizes him."

"You tricked me."

"The only trick you need to do is that trick with your tongue."

"I'll do my trick if you do yours." Olivia replies cheekily

"Deal wifey."

/

"You're bored." Abby states clearly walking into Olivia's office noticing the constant look at her phone and the slight pout on her face.

"What?" Olivia asked removing her eyes from the phone.

"You're bored."

"No, I am not. I have plenty of things to do, and Fitzgerald Grant is not one of them."

"I never said his name but clearly you _do_ have him to do."

"Hmph." Olivia hums turning her head away from Abby deliberately. She does miss him, and even though they agreed to him working at his office a couple days a week it doesn't stop her from missing him. '_how did I become so needy?_' that is the question she has been asking herself all day. Fitz reentered her life a little over a year ago and now she is married and pregnant and starting a new chapter in her life; a life she never imagined to go in the direction that it has. She is happy, happier than she has ever been but it is alarming to her how much she loves him, how much she needs him that thought alone delights and terrifies her.

"Olivia."

"Yeah?" She gently shakes her head, removing her thoughts.

"You miss him." Abby doesn't ask but states, and it is obvious to anyone and everyone in the office that Olivia desperately misses her husband, more than she is willing to say or admit.

"Yes."

"It's okay to admit that you miss him."

"Is it?"

"Liv."

"No, I'm being serious."

"Why is it wrong."

"I don't know because we live together and we work together, eventually we will grow tired of one another because we don't have space and time apart…"

"Liv, that is all unnecessary."

"But it's true."

"It's not true."

"Abby, Fitz and I are inseparable we are together morning, noon, and night; he loves being here and hanging out with me because I am pregnant and doesn't want to miss out but…" she pauses for a moment "But eventually he will grow tired of me, and I would still want him."

Abby sits in the chair across from Olivia and grabs her hand warmly as she speaks "Liv, I would agree with you, that couples need space away from one another." She watches Olivia's lip tremble as she speaks "but…but you and Fitz are not a normal couple; you thrive with him and he feeds off you, I have never see a couple more in love than you two."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not, when have I ever bit my tongue or lied to make you feel better?"

"Abby…" Olivia whines trying not to cry, she's not sure if it's her hormones or because she is just missing him but whatever it is she, wants him.

"What's this deal about Fitz being around because you are pregnant? Did you forget that he was the '_client'_ and that he was '_working'_ here to pay for your services." Olivia laughs loudly remembering Fitz's antics, it never ceases to amaze her the lengths he will go just to get her attention, to make her smile even just for a second.

"Honestly Liv, I would agree with you but I just can't picture you or Fitz getting tired of one another; especially not anytime soon, speaking of soon how is Mr. Dad."

Olivia takes a deep breath, glad that Abby switched the subjects. "Well, Mr. Dad does not want to be called ."

"No?"

"No."

"What does he want to be called?"

"Guess."

"Papa."

"No."

"Papi."

"No."

"Dad?"

"no"

"Padre?"

"no."

"Olivia, I give up, tell me."

"Big daddy."

"…"

"Are you serious?" Abby asked after wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if he wants the baby to call him big daddy or me because he just said 'call me big daddy.'" Olivia replied mimicking Fitz's voice.

"See. That is what I am saying; you too are never going to be bored with one another."

"Your right." Olivia admits

"Has Fitz finally agreed to know the sex of the baby?"

"No." Olivia pouts once again sadden that Fitz does not wish to know. "At my 20 week checkup, the sonographer asked if we wanted to know and I did but Fitz didn't; he got really tense."

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know, every time I try bringing up the sex of the baby he shuts down."

"You should try talking to him."

"I will because I want to start looking at names…"

"And your baby shower."

"I don't need that."

"Of course you do, you are an expecting mother and it is tradition."

"I don't like traditions."

"To bad."

"But, Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to your Husband."

She smiles softly at people referring to Fitz as her husband, she giggles uncontrollably when she calls him her '_husband'_, it amazes her how saying one word like that can make her so ridiculously happy.

"You still can't help it can you?" Abby asked knowing that Olivia was fighting the smile on her face.

"Nope."

"Oh Olivia."

"I really don't know how to stop, I don't giggle or smile when I call him my husband if _he's_ around but the minute he's not here, I can't help myself. '_My husband does this.' 'My husband does that.' 'My husband likes this…'_ I just can't get over the fact that I am married, and to Fitz might I add, and we are having a baby."

"It's exciting times for you Liv."

"And scary times."

"Whatever fears you have just make sure to talk to Fitz about them because I am sure he has the same fears as well."

/

He watches her sleep on bed, after a day full of meetings, and phone calls all he wanted to do was take off his clothes and fall asleep next to her, but something stopped him from doing so, he's not sure what exactly perhaps it is the way her hair is falling on her face or the softness of her face as she sleeps, or perhaps that he missed her more than he cared to admit. Life has taken a new meaning for him since he found Olivia; the things he once loved and treasured seem distant, odd, and cold. His job was his life, his legacy, his memory but now his job was the worst and has become more of a chore then a gift; he would have given Stephen the reigns to the company awhile ago but he doesn't feel it is his right to do so, his grandfather started the company and it has been a family tradition to keep on the family legacy, but surprisingly since finding out he is going to be a father, he wanted more so to keep the business running. Needless to say he has become motivated to work more and to show his child what he has done for them, but more importantly he wishes and desires desperately for his child to be proud of him, to see his accomplishments and know that he has left the palace for his heir to run and rule the world. His job, his work is for one thing only- her. His sweet baby girl, whatever Angie desires he will give to her, if she desires to run the world then the world is what she shall have but never did he think he would be having a child, a baby to keep the family dynasty alive. If he had died before reconnecting with Olivia or had he never been in the car crash, he knows exactly how his life would have played out. Olivia would have married Jake, and he would find her one day in crowded place and smile fondly at her from afar, absorbing the women she is and after sharing his moment with her he would leave once again, and return to his world. He would die alone, never married, no kids to leave behind just him. And it would be at his funeral that Olivia finally returns to him-only to be too late. Stephen would take over the company and eventually the business would be sold in tiny increment where no one would ever be able to piece it back together. That would be all that he has, that would be his eulogy.

"Hi." She whispers sleepily lifting her head to watch her husband stare at her.

"Hi"

"Your staring at me again."

"I can't help it."

She smiles fondly at his compliment. "Your home late."

"I know I got busy at the office."

"You are a billionaire, you don't actually have to work you know." She replies jokingly as she watches him snuggle in bed with her.

"But I do." He moves closer, finding the perfect spot on her shoulder to place his head.

"Why?"

"Because we are starting a family."

"What does that have to do with you working so much?"

"Liv, I want our child to have the company when the time comes, to keep the family legacy. I want our child to have everything he or she could hope for. It brings me so much pride to know that a piece of me will always be with our child. With this company, I can live forever."

"Baby." Olivia coo's softly as she rubs her finger through his hair, she understands what Fitz is saying, she knows what he is feeling, she feels the same way. "You will live forever, but not because of this company but because of our child."

"I never imagined my life would take me here." He whispers in amazement as he slowly rubs her belly, feeling for his unborn child.

"Me too."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Olivia replies quickly "do you?"

"Never." Fitz kisses her gently on the lips, removing any worry she thought she might have.

"Were going to be parents." He whispers happily.

"We are."

"The best parents."

"You think so?" Fitz lifts his head up, shocked by Olivia's question. He looks at her face but sees she is not ready or willing to look at him just yet. "Of course we are."

"Fitz, we don't exactly have the best parents."

"I still don't know much about your parents." Fitz stated in truth. Olivia's parents were never a conversation she brought up, she mentioned her parents once during their three year relationship in college and it was because she had received a letter in the mail from them, which one he is not sure.

"My parents would never receive the best parents of the year, that's for sure."

"But Liv, your parents never came to our wedding."

"I know."

"Or our engagement party."

"Keep going."

"Do they even know we are together or that you are pregnant?"

"My family is not a topic of conversation."

"Why not, I am your family now. We do not hold secrets from another."

Olivia removes herself from Fitz's embrace and sits away from on the bed, needing space. "Why are we discussing them now?"

"Because you have never actually mentioned them and I have ignored it but don't you think it is time for you to make up with them."

"When I decide to make up with them, you will be the first person to know."

"Liv…"

"Fitz, please." Olivia looks at him with tears threatening to fall, he can tell whatever has happened between regardless of their marriage, and Olivia will have to deal with it in her own time.

"Okay, but Liv we are going to be parents, whatever bad blood you have try to move past it for the sake of our child."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Liv?" Fitz asked in disbelief shocked that Olivia was so upset with him.

"I told you to drop it yet you make sure to throw that last punch in."

"I was just talking to you."

"No, you were trying to scare me into doing something I am not ready to do by using our unborn child. You haven't exactly come to terms with your father."

"My father is dead."

"Yet a part of him still lives inside you." He freezes, momentarily stunned by her final blow. How exactly they went from being happy to being mad he is unsure but as of now he is enraged. The biggest insult Liv could muster would be comparing him to his father, the man he has been fighting not to become.

Olivia watches him too, shocked by her own words. "I'm sorry." She spits out quickly watching him move quickly from the bed.

"No, you are not. How dare you say that I am like my father; I am nothing like him! If I was anything thing like my father I would have never married you."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's be frank here Liv, do you honestly think my father approved of me dating an African American women, a girl outside my race and status."

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?"

"If I was anything like my father I would have never married you."

"Oh" she licks her lip as she struggles with controlling her emotions, she won't cry in front of him, she will not let him see her upset by his comments. She knew she crossed the line with her comment, she knew his father was a sensitive subject just like her parents are for her but she never expected him to pull the race card in her face. "So, I am supposed to be proud and honored that you married a poor black girl right?"

"You are twisting my words."

"No, you did it yourself, Fitz. Why in the hell did you marry me! Did you marry me to boost your ego to give your father the final FU, to show that you can be defiant and rebellious when told what to do?"

"Don't you dare use my love for you as some sort of vendetta against my father"

"You brought it up Fitz! You just said your father didn't approve of you dating me I sure as hell bet he is rolling over in his grave at you marrying me but worst of all you are going to be a father of a biracial child." Olivia jumps off the bed rushing towards him so that he can listen to every word she is speaking. A part of her always wondered if perhaps the reason Fitz did leave her all those years ago was because his father forbid it, she knew a man like Big Jerry would be your typical racist politician but at night her mind did wander was Fitz dating her because she was 'different' then his other girlfriends, was he dating her to get back at his father?

"Enough!" He rubs his fingers though his hair as he paces around the room fighting to remain calm he walks towards her calmly "I love you, but don't you _ever_ say, think, or believe that for one second that you married me so that I can get revenge on my father. You choose me! I didn't have a say in falling in love with you, I just did. For you to compare me to _that_ man, after all I have done to separate myself from him. I am a good man, I am an honorable man, I am a family man, don't you _ever_ treat me like a client, and you don't get to flip the switch on me."

She takes in what he says; her lips tremble as she struggles with fighting her feelings. "You shouldn't bring up my race, you don't' think I wondered if my skin color was what made you leave."

"How can you think that?'

"How can I not?" she pauses for a moment "You are white, I am black. You come from money, my parents worked for their money. You don't think I forgot how your father looked at me when he saw me for the first time, the look of disgust on his face." She shivers involuntarily as she relives that moment

"Why haven't you told me about this before?" He is mystified by her revelation, all the years he never knew she felt that way, that she sensed the tension between him and his father.

"You left a couple of months later."

"I see." Fitz replies softly taking a moment think about how this could have affect Liv, how his words could hurt. "I'm sorry." He voices gently as he cradles her face in his warm hands.

"I am so sorry, Livvie.'

"For what? I'm the asshole this time." She jokes as a single tear falls down her cheek

"No, I pushed you with your parents and you retaliated and I pushed back. I should have been better with _everything_."

"Your perfect, Fitz.'

"I'm not. I never knew you felt that way." He wipes the tear from her face, as he smiles at her soundly. "You are so beautiful. I thank God for you every day. There is nothing I would change about you, I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were going to be the one to make me a better man. I love that you are black, I love all your insecurities, even though you look in the mirror and see flaws, I look at you and see perfection."

"Thank you, Fitz." No matter what she says, no matter what he does, she can't help but fall more in love with him. Without knowing it, Fitz has managed to remove her fears, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. She can thank him for the rest of her life but he will never know just how much she adores him, how much he has saved her.

"Thank you, Livvie." She kisses him tenderly on the lips as her arms encircle his neck pulling him closer to her.

"I love you. I don't say it often but I do love you." Olivia whispers on his lips "I love you so much."

"I love you."

"Let's go to bed." She lifts her hand for him to take.

"I hope you have a goodnight's rest. What movie should we watch tonight?" Fitz asks grabbing her hand firmly.

Placing his hand on her stomach, she looks up at him. "I think I will be sleeping like a baby tonight."

"I can't believe the baby is not moving, the baby always moves at this time." Fitz asked somewhat worried yet somewhat delighted.

"I think our little baby knew mommy and daddy need some time alone."

"No movie tonight." Fitz confirms.

"No movie tonight." Olivia says happily at the thought of sleeping.

**X**

**Though this story is relatively happy, there will be some drama here and there but I think since Shonda has royally screwed up Scandal and Olitz it is only fair that they get there happy ending even if it is fanfiction.**

**Much is going on here, though they are married they still have their insecurities and doubts, neither one was wrong or right both have issues with there parents the only difference is that Fitz is vocally talking about him separating himself from his father so that he can be a better man. Next chapter will discuss Fitz's not wanting to know about the sex of the baby. **

**Until Next Time...XOXO**


	3. Angie

**It's finally here, sorry for the wait!**

X

"Think about it, close your eyes dream about tell your team about it make million doll…"

"Fitz, stop singing that song!"

"I'm not singing, I'm rapping."

"You can't rap."

"And you can't cook." He retorts as he walks into Pope and Associates.

"Wait." Olivia stops him "I can cook."

"That's what they all say."

"Fitz, I can cook." She stops him and stares at him earnestly

"And I can rap." He says walking away from her and towards Harrison.

"My Brotha!" he yells hugging Harrison much to Olivia's annoyance.

"Leave Harrison alone!"

"You're not nice when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous." Olivia exclaims, attempting to be nonchalant "If you want to marry Harrison then go right ahead." She says walking towards her office

"You can't stop our love" Fitz yells as he runs in the room after her; Making sure to kiss her before he left "You know Harrison doesn't have anything on you."

"Uhh." She moves her head from him, trying her best not to be annoyed.

"Seriously, he may have the bigger ass, but your tits are a piece of work better yet your entire body is work."

"Okay, Fitz." She responds nonchalantly knowing he hates that

"You're my girl. And I love you." He says seriously turning her to look at him. Kissing her tenderly he pulls a lose strand behind her ear "Do you want your blueberry muffin?"

Nodding her head shyly she wraps her arms tightly around him, loving that they can cuddle without interruptions. "Can I get a cookie crumble Frappuccino?" she ask cutely

"Whatever you want."

/

"Are you too back in love?" Harrison ask waiting for Fitz.

"Always, but don't worry there is enough Fitz for everybody."

"You know I am not gay, you saw the ass on the girl I slept with last week."

"How hard is it to find pictures of naked asses on the internet?"

"Fitz, stop messing with me."

"What, I tried taking you out when the Supreme Court announced marriage equality."

"I'm not the gay one."

"Well you should be, because Quinn got a new wardrobe for being lumber butch."

Harrison stops walking to the parking lot in shock "What did you buy her?"

"At her place, I left her a Harley because nothing screams L-U-V-E like a chick on a bike… I know I watch the L Word."

"What is it about?" Harrison asks as they continue their walk to Fitz's car.

"Oh, you know Love, lust, lies, laughs, and lesbians."

"Hot lesbians?"

"Oh yeah, Stephen and I have "boys night" and watch them."

"Does Liv know?"

"What do you think?"

"Nope."

"Correct."

"Can I come?"

"Of course, as long as you don't objectify the women on the show because they have feelings too." Fitz replies hopping into his car.

"Quinn's not a lesbian, she's screwing Huck."

"Since when?" Fitz asked turning his head in shock, surprised he hasn't noticed our caught on

"Month or so I think."

"I'm hurt that I am just now finding out about this, does Liv know?"

"Nope, and you don't know because you have been working over at your real job that you barely come by anymore."

"I know you miss me, and I miss you too but daddy has another baby coming so I have to be an adult and work, but since Quinn and Huck are screwing I might have to come so that I can figure out how to catch them in the act."

"Don't do that." Harrison warns.

"Sure." Fitz says even though they both know that he doesn't actually mean it.

"Quinn got a bike for nothing." Harrison whined

"Well, she's smart for playing the part."

There is a moment of silence as they settle in the car. The lightness of their bantering slowly subsiding Fitz knows what is going to come next; it's the same question he ask himself over and over again.

"Fitz, are you going to let Olivia find out what you guys are having?"

"Out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because Harrison, we need a surprise."

"But the girls want to plan a baby shower for her and stuff…"

"They still can."

"Fitz, this is Olivia's first baby too, she wants to be able to buy clothes and decorate the room…you know."

He doesn't respond as he drives towards the coffee shop. Every night he thinks about learning what they are going to have, but he always changes his mind. Growing up Fitz, never liked learning bad news, if he made a bad grade he would rather wait until he had no choice but to look at his grade, many like to know what is going to happen but Fitz would rather walk away oblivious and naive among the crowd if it gave him peace of mind.

At night he looks at Liv as she sleeps and sometimes he'll see his baby stretch gingerly, how the little hands protrude from Olivia's stomach almost as if the baby is reaching out for him. He knows without a shadow of doubt that he will love his child unconditionally but he will not deny that his heart will break that he will be without Angie; his eyes tear up as he pictures his little girl, how one person could enter his life and change his world in way that he would never be the same.

/

She lifts her head at the knocking on her door.

"Hey Abby." She replies going back to her paper work

"Hey Liv."

"What's up?" Olivia asked looking up giving Abby her undivided attention

"I just wanted to see if you had any luck with Fitz about the baby's sex."

Her head falls back to her paperwork, not wanting to look at Abby "no."

"Why not?"

"Because Abby, Fitz is very adamant about not know the sex of the baby."

"But you want to know, and you can just find out."

She shakes her head as she closes the file "I don't want to find out like that; I want to do it with Fitz."

"Just talk to him."

"I've tried Abby, but for some reason Fitz gets really weird and quiet about knowing our baby."

"You think he's scared?" Abby asked

"Possibly, but he gets really excited when we go shopping or when we see a baby that looks like a baby we could have, or any baby really. Fitz loves babies." When shopping or going to the grocery, ever since finding out he's going to be a father, Fitz has been become a baby magnetic often running to a baby so that he could play with them, if he hadn't had Olivia with him all those times, Olivia is sure Fitz would not have been given such warm welcomes by the moms but they saw his obvious joy about becoming father and were rather encouraging and sharing their wisdom to the soon to be parents.

"I know you want to know, and I think you should talk to him because it's your special day as well and we want to plan your baby shower and buy gifts for the baby and I know you are tired of buying neutral clothes."

She shakes her head in agreement she is tired of buying neutral clothes and looking at their baby's room that is bare beside a few toys and rocking chair in a corner."

"I'll talk to him."

/

"Do these pants make my ass look big?" He can't stop staring at his ass in the mirror. Since hitting the seventh month mark of her pregnancy Olivia has become an expert shopper. She shops for everything from decorative pillows, salt &amp; pepper shakers, to Fitz's clothes. Wanting to be more sympathetic towards his wife needs he has been wearing the clothes at her insistence to appease her, but today she has crossed the line; instead of buying his normal 36 size Levi's; Olivia decided to buy him a size 33 claiming that his old pants were far too loose on him, and that he needed to wear better fitting clothes.

"Fitz, you look fine." Olivia tells him for the hundredth time today. They had just walked into the office, in fact they were the first ones today- which is rare for them but Fitz kept rushing her this morning to be on time.

"Sure, Liv say that to my ass."

"Is this what I use to do to you before I was pregnant?" Olivia asked tired of hearing Fitz talk about his clothes being too tight and if they look good.

"You still do."

"Not today." Olivia retorts laughing softly at Fitz rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm wearing skinny jeans." Fitz whines, disgusted by the fact that he looks a teenage boy.

"I think they look great on you." Olivia replies slapping him on his ass

"Do you remember when you would ask about an outfit that made you look fat?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

She shakes her head softly before walking towards him. "Well, I think those pants make your ass look fantastic." She slaps his ass playfully before walking out to start the meaning.

/

"Where's Fitz?" They all asked in unison, noticing how eerily quiet the morning had been.

"He's in the office." Olivia replies handing them each a folder for their new case.

"Why is he not receiving a report?" Harrison asked knowing just how unlike it was for Fitz to miss a meeting.

"He won't leave the office."

"Why?"

"Ask him." Olivia says simply.

"Fitz get out!" Abby yells to the locked door.

"Go away big red."

"Fitz, why are you hiding?" Quinn asked

"Because I saw you touching your brother, you pervert."

Moving away from the door in shock and embarrassment, Quinn turns to the girls ignoring the quizzical stares "the pants are constrict blood flow to his brain." Quinn quips

"Fitzy." Harrison states simply knowing how much Fitz hates being called that

"Harry." Fitz replies softly peeping through the blinds to look at him

"Olivia, you have a serious problem on your hand." Abby laughs pointing to Fitz whose hand is planted firmly on the glass so that he and Harrison can connect as if they were in jail.

"I know."

"Harrison, the devil that be is trying to destroy me." Fitz replies deeply pained.

"What has ole pregnant one done?"

"She has cast a spell on me, a spell that cannot be broken."

"What does this spell entail?"

"That I must wear skinny jeans that cut off my circulation and squeeze my testes so that I may never reproduce again."

"Fitz, they aren't that tight." Olivia yells easy dropping on his conversation

"You nothing, Olivia Pope." He seethes through the window

"And this is why Fitz is not allowed to watch games of thrones." Olivia says simply as Abby and Quinn nod their head.

"Come out of that room so that the Lord of Light may heal your balls." Harrison tells him taking on the role of Melisandre.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door only to shut it ten seconds later in embarrassment.

"Olivia, you made Fitz wear nut huggers." Quinn laughs hysterically as she replays Fitz walking out the door.

"There not." Olivia replies defensively never once noticing the bulge

"Yes, they are. I can see his balls and everything." Quinn replies.

"Abby, right there not nut huggers."

"Liv, it's pretty bad. Why did you make him wear them?"

"I thought they looked good." She closes her jacket feeling slightly vulnerable under their teasing

"For you." Abby clarifies "at home where no one else can see, but here at work… we see everything."

"I didn't notice." Olivia replies quietly feeling bad for making Fitz walk out in them, she honestly thought Fitz was just being silly when he asked if it made his ass look big but she had no idea that they were that tight.

"That's because you were too busy looking at his ass." Quinn quips as the gang turns to stare at her "What? Fitz has a big ass for a white boy."

"Fitz claims it is from eating soul food." Every month, Olivia takes Fitz down to Baltimore where she visits her grandmother. And it is there that Fitz partakes in the food of the gods, eating everything from candy yams, collard green, cornbread, etc. Olivia loves going to visit her grandmother but Fitz often begs to stay longer making it that much harder to leave and because of that Olivia has opted to going once a month.

"Fitz really is a brother." Harrison replied

"I'm down with the chocolate." Fitz replies from the door.

"Shut up Fitz." Olivia yells

"Fitz, why did you wear them?" Abby ask

"I was trying to be an obedient husband."

"Poor Fitz." Quinn says sadly

"I'm so ashamed, is this what it feel likes to wear leather?" Fitz asked Quinn through the door

Tapping Abby on the shoulder, Liv signals to her that she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked

"I have to handle this." Liv responds leaving the office.

/

She walks back into OPA and notices the unnerving quietness surrounding the office, for what she gathered either everyone was gone for the day which was doubtful considering they wanted to take picture of Fitz and mock him or perhaps if possibly they got tired of making fun of Fitz and decided to leave him alone since he was currently unable to defend himself, but as she walked further into the office she heard the group chuckling loudly in Harrison's office.

Knocking on the door, she smiled when she saw Fitz open it up for her before closing it quickly.

"Here you go, new pants."

Fitz kisses her passionately as he struggles with taking off his pants. "I love you woman, but you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I felt bad and I didn't want them making fun of you anymore." She gently buttons his pants for him as she kisses him on the lips tenderly

"That's sweet, but they deserve it considering all the times I make fun of them."

"Yeah, that's true but I am sorry. I thought they looked really good on you and…"

Interlocking their hands he swings them from side to side "I'll tell you what, I will wear these pants when I set up the baby's crib tonight."

"And…the rocker." Olivia ask sheepishly

"Okay"

"High chair?"

"If you like." He nods

"Deal." Olivia responds happily sealing the agreement with a kiss "I just love the way you look in those pants."

"Easy Livvie, we might make a scientific discovery."

"What?"

"First lady to be pregnant who just so happens to get pregnant again while still pregnant with the first baby."

She laughs at the joke before walking them out of the room

"Fitz"

"Yeah" he turns around making his way back to Olivia

"Give them hell." She whispers referring to the three who made it their mission to make fun of him and somehow managed to take a few picture at his expense.

Winking his eye, he walks into Harrison's office "Surprise bitch, but you thought you saw the last of me."

/

They lie at the center of their bed in darkness, thoroughly exhausted after a dinner with the OPA staff, but to both of them it never felt like coworkers having dinner but family; a close knit family that can laugh at the expense of the other without getting their feelings hurt and instead taking the joke and coming up with another joke that would immediately shut the other one up. Things did get awkward during the dinner when the girls mentioned once again that they would like to have a baby shower for Liv, which Olivia did not object to, Fitz couldn't respond but just gave a strained smile and sipped on his water.

"Fitz?" she whispers after the laughter between them had subsided.

"Yeah?" he asked turning his head to look at her

"Tomorrow is our next doctor's appointment and…" she stops talking mid-sentence, for some reason she is nervous about what she is going to say to Fitz, something she has never felt before. Regardless of what she was going to say, she has never been reserved or shy when it came to Fitz because she always felt free to say and do whatever she desired, she could just be her and that is why she has always loved Fitz.

But right now, she is nervous.

"You want to know the sex of the baby." He says simply staring at the ceiling. As much as he loves to look at Olivia, he can't bear to do so right now. Every feeling he has is too raw, to open.

"Yes." She whispers

"You can."

"Fitz, I want to find out with you." She turns to him, needing to be close to him

"I can't." he whispers sadly

"Why?"

He licks his lips as he struggles to remain strong and not have Olivia hear the creak in his voice as he speaks about his 'baby'. "I've imagined our baby, over and over; I can tell you everything about what the baby will look like to how the baby will act." He laugh softly as he runs his fingers through his hair "I don't know if I can bear not having my baby, the way I see it." He turns over to look at Olivia and smiles sadly, ashamed at his own behavior.

"Baby, what do you see our baby being?" Olivia ask

"I can't tell you because I don't want to project my feelings on you."

"Fitz, if the baby isn't what you wanted; will you not love our baby?" Olivia asks disheartened by Fitz's fear of knowing the sex of the baby.

He grabs Olivia's hands and entwines them as he kisses her wedding ring before looking into her eyes " I will love our baby with all my being." He says earnestly

"Are you sure because your lack of commitment to finding out the sex of the baby makes me feel like…"

"Don't ever think that I do not want this baby, or won't love our baby, because I do. But it's a hard pill to swallow when you think about what it could have been to what it is."

"Is it about the baby Fitz, your baby from when you were in a coma?" Olivia asks softly never once taking her eyes off of Fitz.

His heart starts to beat out of place as he looks at her alarmed "how do you know?"

She smiles softly as she rubs her fingers through his hair "you forget what you tell me but I don't." she says shaking her head "one day you were very sad, and nothing could cheer you up and so I asked you what was wrong and you said you missed your baby." She smiles sadly as she remembers that day, that was the day that she almost kissed Fitz had Jake not interrupted- the first time Fitz had opened up to her.

"I do miss that baby." Fitz responds simply, there is not much for him to say after that.

"I know you do, but I need to know that if you don't get your baby back, that you will still love the baby we have?"

"Of course, and I'm sorry for not being supportive."

"You have been, but you can't shut me out when you get scared because I get scared to Fitz, and I need you."

"I won't do it again."

"Promise?" Olivia asked lifting up her pinky

"I promise." Fitz responds pinky promising with her "In fact, let's find out tomorrow."

"Fitz…"

"I'm serious."

"That is a drastic change."

"I know, but sometimes things happen for a reason, and once I see and hold our baby, I won't ever think about changing him or her for anyone else. Let's rip the Band-Aid."

"Really Fitz?" Olivia is afraid of getting her hopes up, she has pictured decorating the nursery and buying clothes and finally being able to picture her baby, that she can't allow herself to get excited and have Fitz change his mind once again.

"I'm serious." He responds before sitting up in bed and lying back on the headboard with Olivia mimicking him. It had occurred to Fitz, as they lay together, that they still hadn't really discussed the baby's name.

"What about a girl?" murmurs Fitz, his voice muffled by the pillow and Olivia's hair.

"I already know what I am naming our baby girl." Olivia giggles teasingly, making Fitz freeze in panic but deciding to go ahead "You do?" he asked

"I do, but if we had a boy, I'm thinking Fitzgerald Grant the third." Olivia states simply as she stretches getting more tired.

"Hmmm, giving my heir my name…I like it, but I would like something more original."

"Why?"

"You don't like your name."

"Not really, because I'm named after my father."

"But you're nothing like him." Olivia states simple as she rubs his cheek soothingly

"Thanks to you." He kisses her forehead inhaling her scent that always seems to calm him.

"That's sweet babe, but what about you for a boy?"

"Hmmm, I don't know I guess Fitz is fine but we would have to call him something else, like tommy."

Olivia nods her head in agreement "I like Tommy, now what would you name our baby girl."

"Why bother?" he replies sarcastically as Olivia nudges him to answer "because I still might like it."

"Okay." Fitz takes a deep breath, to calm his nerves as he is petrified that Olivia might hate their baby girl's name that he envisioned. "Angie." He says with a slight smile happy that he can finally say her name aloud.

Olivia gasps loudly in shock making Fitz jump up and move closer to her in alarm "What's wrong?" Fitz asks moving from Olivia's face to her stomach.

She shakes her head trying to stop the tears from forming

"Olivia?" His face is filled with alarmed and concern as Olivia struggles to control her emotions.

Without saying a word, Olivia grabs his hand and places it gently on her stomach, and just like Olivia he too is filled with tears as he feels his baby kicking profoundly at the name being uttered into existence.

"Wow" he responded with amazement as he wipes his tears with his shoulder afraid of taking his hands off her stomach and ruing this moment shared between the three of them. He looks up to God and smiles happily; if he wanted a sign then God more than gave him one.

"It's incredible." Olivia looks down at her stomach with awe and joy "I guess we know what we are having." Olivia jokes lightly as Fitz lifts his eyes up to look at her.

There is a moment between them that is intimate- they feel this palpable connection and bond that is shared between all three of them, a look at what there life will soon be like. No longer will it be just Olivia and Fitz but their baby to solidify their family. Overcome with this moment, he kisses Olivia with what was supposed to be a gentle kiss but the moment his lips touched hers passion surged through both of them, leaving their lips swollen and their breath erratic.

"Is that why you were crying?" Fitz asked as they lay in bed with the covers drawn up and Olivia in his arms as he rubs her back gently

"That's part of the reason."

"What's the other reason?"

She wipes the single tear as she relives that moment "That's what I want to name our baby girl too." She whispers softly as tears come unabashed from her eyes.

"How?" Fitz is at a lost as he looks at Olivia with happiness and confusion all wrapped in one. The chance of Olivia wanting to name their baby girl the same thing is one in a thousand at the least considering the several baby name books out there. He smiles happily with a joy he can't describe, the minute he uttered Angie's name he felt like he has brought her to life, he can fill her in Liv now – she is real and she's here.

After a couple minutes of composing herself Olivia looks at Fitz as she begins to tell him how she came up with that name "Growing up, I had a best friend, and really she was my only friend from the second grade to high school. Long story short she got cancer and she passed away."

"Liv"

"But before she passed away, before we even knew she was sick, we promised one another when we were kids that we would name our daughter after the other and I have to keep my promise."

Fitz doesn't say anything for a while, just soaking in this information "you never told me about her."

"I don't like talking about her because it makes me sad, but now…" Olivia stops talking as her eyes once again fill threatening to drop once again "I can say her name and smile with glee and happiness."

"Wow."

"I was crying because I felt her kick when you said her name, and you wanting to name her the same name as me."

"One in million." He kisses her forehead as he holds Olivia closer to him, overcome with feelings.

Unable to sleep, with everything that has happened, Fitz replays the last hour in his head like a replay, and out of nowhere, Fitz laughs loudly as he thinks about Angie making herself known in such grand behavior, that it is only fitting for her outlandish behavior. Covering his face with his hand he can't stop laughing at Angie already making her mark on the world and more importantly their heart.

"Why are you laughing?" Olivia asks with sleep still in her voice, having woken up from Fitz laughing and shaking the bed.

"Angie, has made it clear that she's here." He says simply

"That's our Angie." Liv whispers

"That's our Angie."


	4. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

I don't want to miss a thing-Aerosmith

X

"Harrison! What are you doing here?"

"Quinn!"

"Abby!"

"I'm here too." Huck whispers as everyone turns to look at him, they were at the office on a weekend something they have not done in a while since Olivia started a family of her own.

As they gather around the conference room in the corner on the table, a phone rings- a phone that has never been there before.

Harrison walks over to the phone and places it on speaker "hello?"

"It's me." Fitz sings

"What do you want." Harrison asks trying desperately to stop him from singing Adele's new song.

"Good morning, Angels," Fitz responds

"Good morning Charlie." Harrison responds gleefully; ignoring Abby and Quinn's annoyed stares.

"Really Harrison?" Abby asked

"I always wanted to say that."

"Fitz!"

"Got damn it, I should have known."

"Why do you have Olivia's phone?" each one of them yelled simultaneously on the phone.

"Your boss is currently dealing with a case of hemorrhoids and cannot come to the phone right now."

"I thought Liv had a code for her phone because you hacked it last time." Quinn stated remembering Olivia coming to her needing the top security programs for her phone after Fitz sent text and emails to everyone in the group.

Fitz snorts on the phone "Note to spy geeks all of your secret programming means nothing when all I have to do is type the year we got married."

"Asshole" Quinn murmurs

"Gretchen!" Fitz yells on the phone, and immediately a talk lanky man entered the office carrying folders for each of them.

"Yes Mr. Grant?"

"Remember to take off a point for lumber butch."

"Yes Mr. Grant."

"Fitz, what the hell are these folders for?" Harrison asked looking at them in disbelief as everyone takes their seat in their respective chair.

"And why are you taking points?" Abby asked

"Because Angels, I have the most important client you will ever meet and shall ever have. Open the first page and you shall start to become acquainted."

"Fitz, it's a sonogram?"

"Oh gosh, Harrison I thought you were smarter, Liv must keep you around for your milk chocolate skin and fabulous wardrobe."

"Come on Fitz."

"That sonogram is not just a sonogram- that is Angie who shall be granting us with her presences in three weeks…did you guys like that pun." Fitz laughed at his own joke.

"Angie will need godparents, and Liv can't possible choose which one to be her godparent so I told her I will handle this situation."

"Did Liv really give you the realms?" Abby asked honestly

"Of course she did, our marriage is based on mutual partnership-what a horrible thing to say." Fitz responded mockingly hurt.

"Get to the point, Fitz."

"The point is, _Quinn_. Angie needs godparents and I can only pick two to become America's next top model and because Angie is the most precious thing in the world, I can't possible leave her with just anybody, but the best."

Gretchen walks in pushing several watermelons as everyone stares in disbelief at what Fitz has decided to do now.

"There shall be several tasks that you shall complete, whoever finishes the quickest and with no errors shall win this round and be one step closer to obtaining the throne. On one group we have Neapolitan and on the other huckleberry Quinn."

"Wait, why are we Neapolitan?" Harrison asked confused by their name.

"Fitz calls me Red which is strawberry and I'm white-vanilla and you are the chocolate."

Harrison nods his head impressed by Fitz's nickname "nice"

"Why thank you Harrison, but even though your nose is brown it shall not help you score more points."

"…"

"The watermelons have been oiled down, each team will have to place a diaper on the watermelon and then preceded to clothe Angie without dropping her, whoever does it the quickest without dropping my baby wins this round but if Gretchen catches you wiping off the oil you are automatically disqualified from the games- Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." Before Fitz decides to disconnect he plays the mocking jay theme music for added effect.

"This is crazy!" Abby yells annoyed "I am not doing this!" she storms off grabbing her purse and phone.

"She's coming back, you know." Quinn tells Harrison

"Ohh I know."

"You guys didn't fall for that?" Abby asked shocked after three minutes of hiding in her office.

"Nope." Everyone said in unison

Taking off her leather jacket and popping her knuckles Quinn looks around the room with anticipation "Let the games begin."

/

In the safety of their own bed, the young couple lay intertwined – staring at the ceiling and holding each other tight, finding comfort in their closeness and the blanket of darkness over them.

"Is your butt feeling better?" Fitz asked sweetly gently reaching under Olivia's shirt to rub her ass soothingly

"Yeah…" she murmurs meekly

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you love me?" Olivia asked sincerely

"Too much."

"Enough to push my hemorrhoid in…"

"Yes, which I have done by the way."

"Enough to shave me down there?"

"I would like to do that." He answered honestly enjoying Olivia moving closer to his side so that he could wrap her up in his arms tighter.

"You would?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, when the doctors and the nurses go down and check your lady bits, I'm going to have a huge arrow pointing downward in case they forget."

"…"

"You haven't shaved down there in months, so it's pretty hairy."

"…"

"I could possibly make a chia pet out of it."

"…"

"Or, I could write 'TG', that way everyone knows property of…" The look Olivia gave him quickly made him change his mind "Olivia…" he smiles all too sweetly before kissing her on the lips.

"I hate being so overweight."

"I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"Really?" Olivia asked in a tiny voice as she played with the ends of Fitz's brown curls. They'd been quiet for some time now – surely it was time for one of them to speak up.

"I thank God for you Olivia." The look in his eyes and the sincerest in his voice easily made Olivia tear up, she hugs him tightly before connecting with his lips.

"I love you so much, Fitz. It's scary how much I need you."

He shakes his head at her statement "I will always need you more."

"No, Fitz I really don't think you have any idea how much you have changed me- my world – my life…I never thought I would be married…or starting a family; I just didn't think I was that type of person. Does that make sense?" She asked "you entered my life and I haven't been the same- you say that I woke you up from your coma…but it was you who woke me up." Tears fall freely from her face, no longer ashamed of crying in front of him and because of him.

Fitz's hand gently reaches up to wipe her tears before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Fitz held Olivia's hand gently in his making sure to kiss the palm of her hand before playing with the set of rings that accompanying her wedding finger before finally kissing those as well.

"I knew you would come and find me." Olivia whispers sleepily

He freezes momentarily at her statement, he remembers that day clearly. In his other world with the other Liv, he asked her what would happen if he ever lost her and the words she spoke to him have been with him every day since _'come find me, I'll be waiting for you_.' At last he has finally found her.

Fitz smiles sweetly at her, leaning down "I'll always find you." He whispered claiming Olivia's mouth. He kisses her, his tongue probing Olivia's lips. Olivia opened her lips, welcoming Fitz's tongue as she grabbed Fitz face bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Fitz…" She pants as he enters her, elongating her back, allowing him entry.

She gasps as he stretches her walls, he kisses her hard and passionately, her nails dig into the pillow hoping to ease this indescribable feeling he was spreading throughout her body.

"I just want you to feel good, you feel so good to me." He whispers in her ear before kissing it.

She whimpers in pleasure unable to speak, everything Fitz is doing and saying is leaving her completely and utterly breathless.

She consumed him, all he felt was her all around him inviting him, he licks and bites her skin, leaving a bite mark on her shoulder.

Their connected, they exchange the words they can't say, but what their soul feels.

Their bodies moved and hardened, her soft moans encourage him to keep going every time he hit her spot

Her hands grip the sheets as she bites her lip to stop screaming, reaching over her, Fitz interlocks their hands as they gaze into one another's eyes. He can't remove his eyes from hers; everything she is feeling is being transferred to him- pleasure, love, and obsession.

"Deeper" she whispers deeply

His lips silence her moans of pleasure as he moves deeper insider while whispering in her ear everything he felt.

He knew she was close, her walls started to tighten, her lips started to quiver; she fought to keep her eyes focused on him as her orgasm took over. Soon her body shook from the pleasure he was giving her. Her gaze wounded him pushing him closer to nirvana.

Hearing his name being echoed throughout the room Fitz groans loudly as he came inside of her, leaving both completely and utterly spent.

His chest heaved, her breath dispersed, her lips quiver.

She's not sure what it has been recently but she can't seem to get enough of him, every little thing he does makes her heart swell and fluster at the sight of him. Whether he's putting up groceries, massaging her feet, or setting the baby's crib up- there is something indescribably sexy and beautiful about him maybe it's the fact that she can call him husband or look at him and see her future and every possible thing she shall ever want or need in his eyes.

While Fitz sleeps on her chest she plays with the nape of his neck where his hair ringlets. Olivia never saw herself being a wife…a mother. Sure she always wanted to be one but never found it to be possible that she could possess that sense of normalcy she craves yet cringes from but with Fitz she has found the perfect medium between norm and abnormal, but every day she finds herself drooling over this man she calls husband, she smiles shyly at the time they babysat Abby and Stephen's daughter Ella.

/

"Liv, I don't want to babysit. I am not a babysitter- I'm a daddy."

"Well, _daddy_ you will be babysitting for the rest of your life so you might as well get use to it."

"I love Ella but I wanted to have grown-up babysitting."

"_Grownup_ babysitting?"

"You know…boom-boom."

Olivia laughs loudly "I've never heard _that_ before."

"Well you most certainly heard 'ooh daddy' oooh Fitz' 'fuck me baby'" mimicking Olivia's voice causing her to her bend over at the table to catch her breath

"Ahh, getting in position already" Fitz quickly moves behind her touching her in all the right places, somehow Fitz managed to make her forget about what she was laughing about to downright convulsing at him gently pulling down her panties. At five months pregnant, Liv had never felt sexier; her baby bump was noticeable but not overwhelming her boobs turned into the perfect size.

"Are you wet for me ?" Fitz's hand gently teases her entrance causing Olivia to moan in pleasure.

"Are you?" he asked again

"Yes, only you baby." She turns her head to kiss him while she grabs his hand and places it inside her.

"Liv" he moans at the feel of her, reaching behind her back she starts to undue his belt buckle but Fitz quickly takes over and without notice he enters her from behind causing the world to disappear at the insurmountable pleasure he is giving her.

"More " she moans feeling her climax coming "Fitz…"

Knock knock knock

And just like that she was out of the moment, running to grab a napkin and clean herself off before answering the door.

"Fitz, get over here." She hisses to him from the door as she watches Fitz lock himself in the bathroom.

"Abby!" she exclaims out of breath

"Bad time."

"No" she says quickly "not at all" shaking her head ignoring Abby's quizzical look.

"Where's Fitz?"

"He had to run to the restroom."

"Liv are you sure about this? Taking care of a toddler is a big responsibility and I understand if you don't feel up to it."

"Abby, no. I am going to be a mom, I have to get use to taking care of someone else and making pb&amp;j sandwiches…Fitz and I can use this practice. "

"Okay, but if she gets out of control and you can't calm her down just call me or Stephen and we will be right over."

"Abby go enjoy your date with your husband, we will be okay. I already have one baby so I don't see how hard it's going to be taking care of another one."

Laughing at Olivia's joke Abby kisses Ella and quickly leaves causing two year old Ella to scream a run after her to the door.

"Come here, Ella it's okay. Mommy will be back." Olivia holds her, bounces her, but nothing seems to soothe a crying Ella until Fitz walks in and immediately takes her from Olivia's arms.

"Let's have some ice cream…you want to watch Frozen and have ice cream?" Fitz asked excitedly

"Yeah!" Ella screamed happily as her and Fitz walked into the kitchen leaving a flabbergasted Olivia by herself in the walk way.

And just like that, everything was perfectly fine. On couch Fitz and Ella were eating a bowl of ice cream while watching Frozen. Just when Olivia thought she knew everything about Fitz, he surprises her and now he could add to his resume 'baby whisper.'

"How did you do that?" Olivia asked snuggled in his arms as the movie played on

"What" he asked never taking his eyes off the screen

"Get Ella to stop crying."

"Oh, she's just scared and I had to show her that I don't want to harm her but be her friend."

She stares at him, amazed. "You're incredible." She whispers more to herself than to him.

"Don't you ever forget" He responds winking at her before kissing her lips.

"Fitz, I don't know if Abby wants Ella to go swimming."

"Why not" Fitz asked taking off Ella's shirt as him and Liv struggled with putting on her swimsuit

"Some parents don't want their kids swimming without them."

"I'm going to be in the water with her"

"Some parents don't feel comfortable with their child going in the water…can you imagine Angie going swimming without us there?" Liv asked making Fitz stop and think, he knows if Harrison was to take his baby swimming he would be livid or anyone for that matter. As long as Angie was with him and Liv he knew they were safe but like any father and husband he worried about them constantly, if they were scared, if they needed him.

Nodding his head "okay, no swimming."

And just like that, the meltdown of the century occurred. Olivia covered her ears and Fitz immediately jumped at the screeching high pitch wail coming from the two year old.

"How can someone so small scream so loud?" Fitz asked yelling to Liv, hoping to drown out Ella's temper tantrum

"I don't know!" Olivia yelled back "Ella, stop crying everything is okay."

Between the sobs and flying snot being thrown around the two were able to put together that Ella was crying about swimming.

"Just call, Abby." Fitz said pleadingly

"Okay"

Hearing Ella's crying Abby immediately wanted to come and pick her up but Olivia insisted that the only thing she was crying about was swimming and Abby gave her consent as long as Ella didn't get her ears wet and Fitz was holding her the entire time.

"How do you do it?" Olivia asked watching Fitz tuck a sleeping Ella into the guest bed

"Do what, Fitz asked walking into their bedroom?"

"Make me want you more than I already do." He snorts at Liv

"I'm serious, Fitz. Watching you in the water with her…I imagined you with Angie and my body is literally on fire. You were so attentive." Her hands rub his chest as she looks up at him "nurturing, in the most sexiest way possible… and your body…" she pulls down his shorts and looks down at his semi hard erection reaching down to stroke him; loving the feel of him in her hand.

"The water was glistening off your abs and you just…" she stops speaking as she looks at his lustful stare. "I want you, Fitz. Do you want me?" she whispers on his lips before licking them and sucking them greedily.

"I always want you, Liv." He grabs her hair forcefully as he swallows her mouth whole.

On his knees in the middle of the bed he watches his wife spread her legs for him, involuntary inviting him to join her in their own world made for just them.

"Just relax, and let me take care of you." His voice drops an octave as he looks at his wife.

Fitz, peers down at her and watches her shallow breath. "Spread your legs."

She abides his command, spreading her legs.

"Wider" he commands and just like that, Fitzgerald Grant went swimming once again this time swimming in the depths that is Olivia Pope.

/

"Harrison, you are worthless!" Abby hisses angry that her and Harrison where still struggling to put the diaper on the watermelon whereas the killer couple had just put their diaper on and are getting beginning to put the clothes on.

"Abby, you have the baby you should be the pro."

"Stupid Fitz greased this watermelon so much it like controlling a fizzing soda."

"Is that code, for Stephen's…"

"No" she yells

"Just asking" Harrison responds meekly "We got it." Quickly the two begin working on the clothes in hopes of catching up with Quinn and Huck.

"How can anybody fight that tight hole?"

"That hole is too tight."

"It's too big."

"That's what your mom said last night, snap."

Everyone jumps at the sound of Fitz's voice. They were angry to be here but they enjoyed the team work but most importantly the lack of Fitz. While everyone loves him, his constant antics and all around mayhem can be troublesome to the say the least, the best part about Fitz coming to OPA is that he comes with Olivia…but when Liv's away the lunatic shall play.

"Where are you?" Quinn asked looking around the room.

"It's warm and cozy."

"Fitz, why are you here?" Abby asked annoyed but still quietly working on her watermelon while Quinn and Huck looked around for Fitz.

"By here, what exactly do you mean?"

"He's not here."

"Oh Harrison beauty and brains"

"I am in my warm bed, talking to my lovely wife."

"Keep talking to her." Harrison retorts

"Have you guys finished?"

"No"

"Done" Huck rushes out quickly and for the first time happily

"What!"

"We beat you!" Quinn yells happily

"Fitz, Quinn's bragging nobody likes a bragger."

"That's not what your mom said last night."

"Burnnn" Fitz says through the speaker phone laughing at Harrison's expense.

"Leave my mom out."

"But your mom wants to be in."

"Oh another burn."

"Shut up Fitz."

"Gretchen!"

"Yes, Mr. Grant."

"Did they win this task?"

Looking over at Huck and Quinn's baby, inspecting it closely he nods "yes, sir."

"wohoo"

"Excellent." Fitz says happily "give them the gold star."

"Red and chocolate, I expected better from you."

Whistling through the phone, Gretchen walks out only to return five minutes later bring back with him high ticket items.

"What is this Fitz?" Abby asked looking at the crib, high chair, bouncer and swing.

"This red is your last chance. You only get one shot. Do not miss your chance to blow."

"Fitz, stop rapping Eminem"

"Huck and Quinn will get the crib and swing and you and Abby will get the high chair and bouncer."

"Fitz, didn't you already set up this stuff at your house?" Abby asked as she recalls Liv getting off the phone with her one night so that she could watch Fitz set up the crib and bouncer with his shirt off again after begging him to redo it .

"You are correct; this isn't for our home. But Liv most certainly would be upset that I am making ya'll do this."

"Why, because you are getting free labor?" Quinn asked

"Nope, Liv really likes it watching me put things up around the house- she has a thing for handy men."

"I'm calling Liv."

"I have her phone" Fitz says in a song like voice before hanging up.

/

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Angie is like?"

He smiles happily as he thinks about his little girl; every night he thinks about Angie and his heart cries at the thought of seeing her again and his heart pangs with sadness for how long they have been parted.

"She's amazing, Liv. She is so smart, witty, funny." He laughs loudly as he thinks about this little person who saw that he was not her daddy but with time and her understanding he became her daddy; her hero.

"You act, like you've seen her."

"I have" Fitz lifts his head up from the pillow to stare at Olivia "I see Angie every night."

"What's she like?" Olivia ask moving closer to Fitz side of the bed curious to hear any details about Angie.

"Angie …she has this halo, Liv. I swear if you stare at her long enough she does and she has these tight ringlets on the top of her head and goodness…" he stops talking getting lost in the memory

"What?" Olivia asked excited yet annoyed that Fitz didn't finish what he was saying

"She a mini Olivia Pope." He laughs loudly turning to his side "she has your smile and your lips." He traces Olivia's lips with his thumb loving the slight quiver of her lips from the contact.

"What else does she have of mine?"

He plays with her perfectly symmetrical nose "your nose…she even has the scrunch."

"She does?" Olivia exclaims excitedly

Fitz nods his head "she does but the best thing you ever gave her; was your heart."

She kisses him tenderly as her eyes swell with this unexplainable joy.

"Do you think I will be a good mom, Fitz?" she whispers softly as she lays her head on his chest.

Lifting her head up so that she can see the truth in his answer "You will be the best mother, you already are."

"How can you say that?"

"Liv, you brought people who have been broken and you made them whole; you made them your family. Your gladiators adore you and you adore them. People come to you on their worst days and you make their day better; you don't judge them or discourage them, you listen, you give them your unequivocal support and though you might not have given birth to any of them, for that moment you are their mother. Are baby will be so thankful to call you mommy."

She stares at him as she cries silently. Fitz is not perfect and neither is she but he is pretty darn close to perfection. Fitz knows the exact words to ease her mind, when she falls her picks her up and dust her and tells her she's okay and with his trust in her she is okay.

"We're going to have a baby, Fitz" she whispers happily

"Were having a baby, Liv.

/

Fitz walks into OPA, holding Olivia's hand.

"Fitz, you made them set up the crib and high chair?"

He nods his head sadly "sorry"

Olivia shakes her head smiling happily "that was smart."

They watch the gladiators sit down exhausated. Everything was finished, crib, high-chair, bouncer and swing.

"Thank you" Olivia voices out making everyone jump at the sight of her.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Huck asked moving to check on her.

"I'm fine, you guys are just incredible and Fitz told me about the godparent operation and I want to thank you all for coming and fighting to be Angie's godparents but "

"You already had someone didn't you?" Quinn chokes out hurt

"I did." Olivia nods her head solemnly

"Thanks a lot, Fitz." Harrison responds sadly

"I'm sorry; it's just – I can't just pick one godparent or even two…Fitz and I decided long ago who Angie's godparents were, we just didn't know how to ask without making them feel obligated.

"So…who is it?" Abby spat

"My family." Olivia responded simply

"Great" Harrison, Quinn, Abby and even Huck walk out of the office

"That means my gladiators." Liv says before they could fully walk away.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked happily

"Yeah, you guys are our family and we love you all and we know that you guys love Angie and would protect her."

"I'll be her guard dog." Huck says quietly though he smiles as he says it, excited about Olivia starting a family and getting to be a part of their life.

"Of course." Fitz said slapping Huck on the back

"You are all Angie's godparents."

"Wait, why the test Fitz?"

Moving back to Olivia, he wraps his arm around her waist for much needed protection "Angie, will be spending most of her time here at OPA with her mommy and she's going to need a crib here as well as a bouncer and high chair." He responds sheepishly

They stare at Fitz angry that he made them all come in on a Saturday and do his job for him while he stayed at home with Olivia."

"You had us do your job." Harrison spat

"Well" he plays with his feet shyly "It would have taken me all day and Liv likes making me redo them…"

" Fitz, you should probably go." Abby warns him

"Why?"

"Because we might kill you."

"Wait, before you kill me. We got you guys a gift." Liv hands him them bags placed in her purse. Gently with care Fitz hands them each their gift.

Opening their tiffany bags the girls squealed with delight at the sight of their charm bracelet with a pendant that said 'God mother'. Harrison subtly teared up opening up his box of engraved cufflinks that had Angie's initials. Huck smiled and hugged both Fitz and Olivia when he opened his gift and saw that he had a new mouse pad that said 'Godfather' and a coffee mug that said 'Angie's Godfather.'

"You didn't have to do this."

"We did, this is just to show our gratitude and appreciation." Fitz said kindly hoping they would forgive him for tricking them into doing his work.

"Thank you Olivia and Fitz."

"Thank you"

"Thank you" They each said.

"Thank you, for putting up with us. I hope you know you guys are stuck with us three." Olivia said jokingly as they went in for a group hug.

/

"Did you have a good day?" Fitz asked sweetly as he massaged Olivia's feet in bed while watching the news.

"I did, because of you."

"I'm glad."

"Where are you going." Olivia whined as she watched Fitz jump from bed and walk into the closet.

"Close your eyes." He said excitedly once he returned to bed "come on, Liv. No funny business, I promise." He said hoping to ease quizzical stare not sure if she should trust Fitz.

"Open your eyes" he commands as he hands her a box as well only it didn't come from Tiffany's "You didn't think I could buy everyone else a gift and not buy you one right."

"Open it" he urges

"Fitz…" her eyes tear up as she pulls out the yellow gold Jennifer Meyer necklace with the word '_mommy'_ written on it.

She hugs him tightly as he kisses her head and rubs her back soothingly before placing the necklace around her neck.

"You were born to wear that necklace." He touches the pendant gently before looking up at Olivia staring lovingly at him.

"Thank you, Fitz." She looks down at her necklace smiling happily at the piece of jewelry. She was happy to be called _Wife_, several times a day she would make a reference to her 'husband' because no matter how much she said it she never got tired of hearing it but now she found that she has another noun to add to her growing list; mommy.

"You were born to be a mother, Olivia Pope."

"And you were made to be my husband and father of our children." He smiles sweetly at her gently drying her tears before caressing her nose.

He watches her fight to stay awake "go to sleep" he whispers as he hugs her tighter as they lay in each other's arms.

'I don't want to "she whispers sleepily but defiantly

"Why not?"

"I don't want to miss anything."

He kisses her lips, never getting enough of her taste. Truthfully he understands where Olivia is coming from, he too doesn't want to go to sleep and miss her. Watching Olivia sleep is probably one of the best things about having her as his wife, he can watch her sleep and see her smile hoping and praying that it was him that brought the smile to her face but sometimes even the her deep rhythmic breathing was soothing to him, simply placing his head on her chest he could feel her heart beating, feel the deep respirations as her chest expanded.

"Go to sleep, Livvie."

"Will you go to sleep too?" she asked sweetly as her fight to stay open

"Yeah, I'll come find you in your dream."

She smiles sleepily before nodding her head "okay"

"Sweet dreams, Livvie." He whispers

"Fitz…"

"Yeah"

"We're going to be parents."

"We're going to be parents."


	5. The Intervention

I struggled with this chapter but I found my stride. I appreciate those who are reading my story even though I update very sporadically. This is a short chapter but I think we can all use a laugh in our life.

X

On a Tuesday afternoon, OPA is surprisingly quiet; there is no laughter, no phones ringing, or Olivia Pope giving orders as her Manolo Blahnik's slap the concrete floor.

"Okay we your family have gathered you guys here for an intervention because we love you." Abby speaks for the group as they nod their head in unison.

"Great" Fitz says jumping up from his chair "I got it from here Red." Fitz says quickly motioning for Abby to sit in her seat as the gladiators look around confused at what just happened and how Fitz has somehow managed to take over once again. "This is incredibly thoughtful of you all and it seems I too am not the only one worried about Olivia and her new obsession with my pecker and lemonade..." Fitz begins walking around the conference room ignoring the light snarl coming from Olivia's mouth.

"I am a lover of Beyoncé Giselle Knowles and have pledged to the Beyhive but when news broke about lemonade. Olivia and I stayed up late that night to watch it but as we were watching something ticked in my wife. Olivia and I were laughing and singing 'hold up' and shed a few tears over 'sandcastle' but once it was over and I went to sleep" Fitz pauses for a moment adding flair to the dramatics as he shakes his head pitifully at Olivia "Olivia woke me up with her fluid-filled hand slapping me directly on my cheek" Fitz's head turns to look at the gladiators reaction and notices them all bored and playing on their phones.

"Hey!" Fitz shouted moving to stand between them "your boss slapped me"

"What took her so long" Quinn quips never once looking up from her phone as she tends to clients indirectly.

"You know, lumber butch not everyone is into BDSM or you know sadistic like you. But Olivia woke me up because she unlocked my phone by using my thumb while I slept."

The group begins to snicker as Olivia simply folds her arms glaring at Fitz proudly of her actions. After 'Lemonade' her husband went to sleep but her intuition was telling her to check his phone because if Jayz could cheat on Beyoncé then most certainly her husband could cheat on her, so with his snores loudly vibrating throughout the room Olivia turned over grabbed Fitz's Iphone and used his finger to activate it- unlocking his phone which is as attached to him as his rectum.

"Olivia woke me up because she found 'Becky' on my phone"

"Fitz has a Becky with the good hair" Harrison yells

"No" Fitz shouts "Becky with the good hair is my cousin"

"Okay, Fitz." Abby says not really believing that Fitz has a cousin named 'Becky'

"I have a cousin named Becky and Olivia spoke to her so all is well." Fitz mentions as he remember having to call his cousin Rebecca so she could speak to Olivia personally and remove her fear of infidelity. Fitz moves to Olivia's side sitting on the table so he could mouth dirty words to her with his back facing the gladiators causing Olivia to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's Fitz saying about us?" Harrison asked

"Fitz is right here and Fitz is talking about some afternoon delight" Fitz says turning his head around to look at the gladiators as Olivia quickly cupped him without them knowing causing Fitz's ears to redden and the saliva that was once going down smoothly to come up at Olivia's firm grasp on his family jewels.

"Fitz, are you okay?" Quinn says alarmed at the range of color etched on Fitz's face

"Never better" Fitz breathes out "I think my penis stopped breathing but nothing, a little mouth to penis can't resuscitate."

"Eww Fitz" the gladiators shriek as they look at Fitz "why are you so immature" Abby asked even though she is more concerned with how Olivia is just smiling at him so calmly.

Fitz rolls his eyes "for a moment I thought you were going to talk about me being premature because that is nobody's fault but Olivia's" Fitz joked as he talked to the gladiators as he tried to soften Olivia's grip on his balls "Lighten up women" Fitz said to Olivia but Abby mistakeningly thought he was referring to her.

"No, you made us listen to you talk about Olivia drinking too much lemonade and now we have to watch Olivia touch your balls" Olivia removes her hand from Fitz's crotch as though it was on fire at Abby catching her in the act.

"Olivia is at a stage in her pregnancy where she wants boom-boom all the time and as her husband, I have to service her-which I thoroughly enjoy. Just so you know, I have a magical penis;and it has superpower because I am a uni-"

"I'm thirsty" Olivia tells Fitz cutting off his monologue

"Speaking about my pecker got Olivia feeling parched"

"No, I'm actually thirsty this time" Olivia answers honestly as her tongue touches the roof of her mouth feeling the dry texture.

"Okay, I'll get you something to drink. Harrison give me some money"

"What!" Harrison yelled nearly jumping from his seat "how can one of the wealthiest men in the world be one of the cheapest"

"Easy; I'm wealthy because I'm cheap"

"…"

"I need some dollars"

"Fitz; Grant corporation is worth a billion dollars." Quinn says

"Well, it's not all mine."

"You have a 300 million dollar trust fund." Huck mentions

"Taxes" Fitz retorts

"And you alone are worth 200 million" Harrison brings up

"Well…"

"And even if you weren't a filthy rich white man you are married to rich and self-made African-American women." Abby adds bring it all home.

"Now, that you got me…" Fitz says proudly of Olivia's accomplishments "Olivia is the true breadwinner, and because I am a feminist and believe in equal pay-Olivia give me some money" Fitz says turning around to get money from Olivia as she laughs at him

"No" Olivia says simply

"Fair enough" Fitz agrees opening his wallet to see the roll of cash firmly tucked.

"And I'm hungry." Olivia says sweetly as she draws lines on Fitz's thigh.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked getting off the table to go fetch Olivia whatever she wanted. "McAllister's" Olivia says happily at the thought of biting into a club sandwich.

"Baby you can't have McAllister's you know the turkey and ham is how you can get toxoplasmosis." Fitz says rubbing Olivia's back soothingly "Just so you all know, Liv can't have uncooked meat and be near cat feces."

"Olivia and Fitz are talking about meat and cats-write that down." Abby says to Quinn as she quickly jots down a few notes.

"So like we were saying for the twentieth time today- we brought _you,_ Olivia and _it,_ Fitz" Harrison says pointing to both of them as Fitz moves to sit in a chair besides Olivia.

"An Intervention" Fitz exclaims as he looks at the piece of paper he was handed.

Olivia snatches the paper and reads the paper carefully as her and Fitz sit on one side of the conference room in OPA and the gladiators sit on the opposite side.

Harrison gives the nod for Quinn to start.

"Why do I have to start" Quinn hisses from her chair

"Because you are new and they already hate you." Abby mouths back

Begrudgingly Quinn stands up "so we brought you guys here…"

"You mean to my office" Olivia retorts cutting Quinn off, already annoyed about being forced to seek help of some sort but what she is not sure. Olivia does not drink anymore since becoming pregnant, she is no longer 'captain save-hoe' as Fitz likes to call her and since Fitz has been catering to her every need she is no longer moody or mean in fact- Olivia has been an absolute delight towards her gladiators.

"So we asked you guys to come…"

"You ambushed us" Fitz snaps looking at the paper

"Okay" Quinn says looking at Harrison for help but none of them make eye contact with her. '_bitches'_ Quinn says silently "So we honestly love you guys." Quinn slaps Huck's back for him to pipe up.

"We do" Huck whispers

"We love the Grants" Harrison responds next

"We love you guys most of the time" Abby says sassy ignoring Harrison's and Quinn's stare

"But what?" Olivia ask knowing there is a but to this love parade

"But you guys have a problem with over sharing and being boring, Harrison" Quinn nudges Harrison's shoulder as he brings out his clipboard

"Oh my god; Olivia they brought out clipboards!" Fitz exclaims

"We all have one" Quinn mentions quickly before shying away from Olivia and Fitz's glare.

"Okay" Harrison gets up straightening his jacket "on Wednesday; Olivia came into the office with an emergency and assembled the gladiators to the conference room for a consultant. We all expected a politician who committed murder, or going to court on behalf of a client but Fitz, out of the multiple choice questions you have listed, can you pick one answer as to why Olivia called us in for an emergency."

Fitz rubs his head before looking at Olivia who refuses to make eye contact with him "I don't know; I guess 'A'."

"A, is a good choice but the correct answer is 'D –none of the above' because the emergency Olivia had was that she came with three maternity underwear catalogues and she didn't know whether to buy Pima cotton granny panties or wide-waste stretch control briefs"

"…"

"…"

Without knowing it Fitz's head turned to stare incredulously at a embarrassed Olivia who rolled her eyes at Harrison "I just need some help"

"Denial is the first problem, Olivia." Harrison moves to sit down before silently nudging Abby.

"Ok, another question for Olivia and her over sharing. Today for example Huck asked Olivia how she was feeling and what would be a good answer Fitz."

"Olivia, what did you…?" Fitz was beginning to ask

"Fitz, answer the question" Abby said reading through her own notes.

"C" Fitz says exasperatedly

"Yes, 'C' is a great choice – 'I am fine thank you' or even 'I'm swollen but thank you for asking but….really Olivia, 'A'." Abby says incredulously as Huck begins to read the answer choice.

"Olivia's answer to how she was feeling is 'my cervix has softened and is now a bluish tent and I've entered the 'lightening' stage of my pregnancy so Angie is no longer on my diaphragm and I can now breath easily. And my vaginal discharge is a thin milky white substance."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"I was just trying to let Huck know about my pregnancy."

"Acceptance, Olivia is first step to recovery" Abby flips a page in her clipboard and then turns in Fitz's direction "This is not only Olivia who has a problem- Harrison."

Instead of getting up like last time, Harrison sits in his chair and looks directly at Fitz who mouths the words _'FU'_ to him "Fitz you and I are best friends and while I am happy for you and Olivia starting a family; I don't really need to hear about how you can't suck Olivia's nipples anymore because she might start lactating and you would take '_colostrum'_ from Angie….the fact that I know what colostrum is, is a problem Fitz and then you told me about how if you rub Olivia's nipples too much you can give her a contraction…do you see a problem with your over sharing."

"Fitz, did you tell Harrison about our sex life?" Olivia tilts her head to the side to size up Fitz; already her blood pressure was going up at just the thought of what Fitz may have said

"I don't tell Harrison about our sex life but I am well aware of the tight pants, Olivia." Olivia loudly gasped at Fitz knowing her favorite turn-on "That's right Abby talks." Fitz says smugly

"Abby!" Olivia yells embarrassed that her best friend told her husband that she has grown fond of Fitz wearing tight blue jean pants as he assembles Angie's toy and work in his workshop.

"Olivia, we gossip all the time and Stephen needed to know because he hasn't been performing to my standards. Fitz wakes up in the middle of the night to make love to you; Stephen just farts on me and rolls over."

Fitz's arms fall behind his head as his feet land on the table "Stephen ain't hitting it right, Abby? Well because Olivia is embracing her pregnancy she wants it all the time. Hey Huck is it possible to make a baby while pregnant."

"No" everyone says in unison

"I beg to differ because the way I h-"

A large clang of metal is heard as Olivia pushes Fitz into another chair. "Shut up, Fitz."

"Olivia just loves the hard wood. Speaking of hard wood- Olivia I need to call and see if Angie's crib has been delivered in Vermont."

"I thought it came in already."

"No, that was the changing table; you would think it would all be included since it's a set."

Olivia nods at Fitz before turning to the group "you guys have to see Angie's nursery we have a chandelier and black and white photos of Fitz and I in the room and at first we were going to go with white but Fitz said with a baby it would get stained so we went with lavender and Fitz hired this artist to hand draw beautiful trees with white leaves and butterflies."

Fitz rubs Olivia's back happily "we are nesting" Fitz says happily at such idea coming from his mouth, before his accident, besides working, drinking and partying were his life and now he finds himself happily sedated at being home with his family.

"Maybe we are boring" Olivia whispers to Fitz as she forgot her gladiators are in the room and the reason for her and Fitz's presence.

"If we are boring than I don't want to ever be fun." Fitz caresses Olivia's cheek taking note of the fullness of her face but the undeniable glow she is radiating

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Fitz says rubbing his nose with Olivia's "you know you really are beautiful."

"Okay Fitz" Olivia says thinking Fitz was making a joke.

"I'm serious, Liv. Angie and I have done you some good because you are just breathtaking and sexy and I can't wait for Angie to come. I know we will have hard times but I can't wait to embark on this new journey with you"

"Me too" Olivia whispers happily as she kisses Fitz happily on the lips "should I get a episiotomy or just go through natural child birth and risk tearing"

"Why Olivia" Harrison shouts causing Olivia and Fitz to jump forgetting that they are not in a room alone.

"Harrison"

"You and Fitz were having a moment and you had to ruin it by talking about an episiotomy…what's an episiotomy?"

"No" the gladiators yell at Harrison for asking a question that will lead Olivia and Fitz deeper into their pregnancy.

"What?"

"You know asking Olitz a question is the cardinal rule" Huck says lifting his head from his laptop

"What's Olitz?" Olivia asked curious about such name being brought up

"Olitz, is you and Fitz's name combined"

"Well excuse us for wanting to let you in on our love" Fitz says standing up "Metrosexual, asexual, bisexual and butch. You can all kiss our asses and because we 'over share'-"

"Fitz"

"When Olivia and I do the physical act of lo-"

"Fitz"

"We are excited about becoming parents and we want to-"

"Fitz!" Olivia yells this time

"Yeah, Liv" Fitz says turning his head to look at Olivia

"I think my water just broke" Olivia says as she looks down at the large puddle of water on the floor.

X

I love 'The L Word' so this chapter was homage to that amazing show, but next chapter- we meet Angie!

Only problem now is whether to write Olivia giving birth or a few days after when Angie is home-hmm. I will let you guys decide.

Until Next Time...XOXO.


	6. Wonderful World

**I feel we could all use some happiness in our lives. I have been working on this story and was close to finish but I got a Imac and I have no idea how to create a document that I can type my stories on; If anyone knows how to work this and willing to show me a app that I can write on; would be awesome!**

**Next update will be Nicest Thing if I can figure it out...**

**U****ntil Next Time- Muse**

X

He expected it would take some time adapting to his new life but never did he imagine the joy and shock of fatherhood to come so soon.

Hanging up clothes in their room while Olivia and the baby rested, gave Fitz a moment to take it all in. In a matter of hours, his life has drastically changed.

He jumps at the sound of his baby softly crying in her sleep.

Grabbing her before she wakes up her mom, he shushes her softly, with slow, gentle movements, Fitz brought her close to his chest, resting her over his heart as he rubbed soothing circles over her tiny back. His entire palm spanned her back, and it took his breath away at how delicate and fragile she truly was now that she was in his arms.

"You had a nightmare, Angel?" Fitz asked softly as he looks down at his daughter

"I had nightmares too but they all went away when I heard you cry." Fitz whispers softly with a gentle chuckle.

He cradles her tiny hand in his "since mommy is asleep, daddy is going to tell you about the day you were born and how you and mommy saved daddy."

Angie coos softly to Fitz's delight as he walks them into her nursery.

"Angie, the day you were born was the day that mommy lost her mind and daddy had to make a huge donation to the hospital, but it was worth every penny."

/

Grabbing the nearest wheelchair, Fitz runs through the hospital as though his life was on the line.

"Fitz, you didn't have to take the wheelchair from the old man, I could have walked." Olivia says as Fitz zooms through the hospital bypassing the many people held up in the ER.

"I gave him a hundred dollars, besides my pregnant wife needs it more."

"No, babe…I'm pretty sure that he needs it more; he weighs at lease over three hundred pounds."

"He's fine, we gave him money and gave him the exercise he needs."

"Fitz…"

"Yeah" Fitz responds slightly out of breath

"How do you know where the labor and delivery ward is?" Olivia asked knowing that not once has Fitz panicked or even asked a volunteer or nurse for help or assistance.

"Well…I…I um…I might have done some dry runs with Harrison."

"What!" Olivia yells causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Fitz nods his head sheepishly as they board the elevator. "I had to be ready for Angie and I had to put you at ease so I tricked Harrison into coming along …even though you packed your bag in advance, I had a bag ready in every car just in case."

Olivia sniffles softly at hearing the seriousness of Fitz's voice, the time and effort he put in to making sure that they were ready for Angie. She reaches for his hand signaling him to kiss her.

"Thank you" Olivia cries softly more than pleased with Fitz's sweet gesture.

"Why are you crying?" Fitz asked wiping her tear away

"Their happy tears." Olivia laughed softly embarrassed "you give a shit."

"Of course I give a shit, it's your shit and Angie's shit that I only care about."

With ease Fitz walks into the antepartum ward and before they could blink; Olivia was gowned up and hooked to IV and all sorts of monitors for the baby.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah" Fitz said as he packed some of their clothes in drawers

"How did we get this suite?" Olivia asked from her bed

He freezes for a moment, Fitz wonders if Olivia could hear his balls crawling back inside in fear of her wrath.

"Umm, well...you know I'm famous."

"Uh huh." Olivia nods "but that doesn't explain this."

"How's your pain, Olivia- are you feeling any contractions?"

"Don't change the subject…what did you do?"

"Oh" Fitz waved his hand innocently; I just told them that I am one of the wealthiest men in the world and that my wife was carrying a billion dollar baby and that I donated ten thousand dollars for this suite to be upgraded and be named the 'Angel Suite'.

"Fitz!" Olivia exclaimed

"What!" Fitz yelled in defense "They forced me to give my name."

"Fitz, what if someone tries to kidnap her- that was stupid what were you thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking…I'm Fitz!" Fitz yelled back "but I have it covered…daddy has security all over this hospital in fact they are outside the door right now and will Follow Angie wherever she goes but you know I'll be there too."

"Fitz" Olivia whines

"Oh look their working right now." Fitz says excitedly as he watches his security pat down the gladiators.

"Duke, make sure you pat down that black man real good cause nothing screams out 'thug' then a Valentino suit."

"Yes, Mr. Grant."

"Fitz!" Harrison yells at being patted down "this is racist"

Fitz gasps in disbelief "how dare you, now if I was racist then it would have been just you and Huck but you see everyone has to be patted down even the white women."

"Fitz let them in!" Olivia shouts though she too was laughing at the gang being searched.

"Alright. Guys they can come through but next time this black man come backs, I expect a full cavity search with a cough."

"Liv, are you sure you want to have Fitz's baby?" Quinn asked once everyone was settled in the room causing Fitz to make a face at the question.

"Kinda late, Quinn."

Fitz walks behind Quinn mean mugging her.

"What?" Quinn asked

Fitz just looks her up and down before walking to a chair "nothing, but I just want you to know that you just lost my juice."

"Your what?"

Fitz sits down as everyone stares at him "my juice, you see- I know lesbians need a men's girth in order to have a baby and so I was going to offer my 'juice' but you ruined that."

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Okay, Quinn" Fitz pacifies as everyone giggles softly

"OUCH!" Olivia yells causing Fitz to jump and immediately rub her back. Pressing the call button like a mad man, a nurse comes in after thirty seconds

"What took you so long?" Fitz exclaimed

"Sir, you just called."

"My wife is in pain."

"Olivia opted to have a natural birth, I can give her something for the pain but if you want an epidural then you need to say something now because you are getting very close to the point where it won't be an option for much longer."

"Liv?" Fitz turned

"No" Olivia winces in pain

"But you're in pain." Fitz said simply looking at his wife in such distress

"I know but we said we would have a natural birth."

"Forget about it!" Fitz exclaimed "throw it out the window, I won't blame you for wanting it."

"No." Olivia says simply, vowing to be strong and proud for her daughter.

"Okay, Mrs. Grant, please call if you change your mind or need anything else."

"Liv" Fitz whines

"Baby, this is my choice. I want to be strong for my baby- I want to feel her and know that I'm bringing her into this world. If I get the epidural I'll be so numb that I won't be able to feel and I want to feel that pain and I want it to go away the minute I hear her cry."

He kisses Olivia gently on the lips "I'm so proud of you."

"Fitz, we are going to be parents."

"I know." he whispers

"Come lay in bed with me." Olivia says pulling Fitz in the bed with her.

"No, you need the room, I'm too big."

"No, you fit perfectly on here with me."

Taking off his shoes, Fitz climbs in bed with Olivia as she immediately wraps her arm and leg around him to keep his still next to her.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are all labor units like this?" Harrison asked from the couch where him, Huck and Quinn were playing a game on XBOX."

"Nope."

"Then how did you get it?" Abby asked "because my room didn't look like a five star hotel room."

"That's a shame considering Stephen makes more than enough money to give you a suite at a hospital."

"Fitz" the group says all together

"I may have donated money to this department in order to fit my needs."

"Fitz, you don't even act like this at home; you and Liv live in a modest home." Abby said

"I know that but you see, Angie is coming and I want the best for my girls so…I may have went above and beyond."

"Fitz did you give Liv a push gift?"

"A poop gift?" Fitz asked, as he began slowly rubbing Olivia's back as she drifted off to sleep.

"No, a push gift." Abby asked "Stephen bought me a 4ct diamond ring, for giving birth- what did you give Liv?"

"I didn't give Liv a gift- I just gave her the gift of life!"

"But she's giving birth to your offspring, she's in pain and you didn't get her anything?" Quinn asked surprised by Fitz not buying Olivia anything for the birth.

"No" Fitz pouts as he looks at a sleeping Olivia

"Stephen, didn't tell you." Harrison asked

"He did, but…I thought he was lying to me…" Fitz pauses for a moment and looks around the room before gently laying Olivia back on the bed as he got up.

"I'm leaving."

"Fitz!" Abby hisses hoping not to wake Olivia up.

"Fitz, you can't leave."

"I'll be right back, I have to go buy Olivia a nice gift."

"Fitz, if you leave you are going to die." Harrison warned. The idea of Olivia waking up with contraction and Fitz nowhere to be found would clearly cause her to lose her mind and literally get up from the bed and search for him.

"But…I didn't buy Liv a gift." Fitz pouted upset that he didn't think to buy Olivia anything

"Give her one after."

Fitz looks around before running out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Damn it!" Abby hisses when she returns back to the room Fitz-less

"Why did you have to open your mouth?" Quinn asked Abby

"Excuse me?"

"This is Fitz…Now he feels horrible so he'll probably go buy Olivia a vineyard and then proceed to get arrested." Quinn said snappy

"I thought he bought her a gift." Abby says defending her actions

"Be quiet." Huck whispers "Liv needs her rest and we need for her to be asleep until Fitz returns."

The gladiators nod in agreeance.

"I can't believe Fitz left though; that's not like him." Harrison said, not really buying that Fitz left the hospital entirely

Thirty minutes had gone bye and still Fitz hadn't returned and no one was able to reach him.

"This is bad." Harrison whispers as the group watches Olivia begin to fidget and moan in her sleep.

"Ouch" Olivia cries waking up, her eyes flutter as she remembers where she is at. She looks around and sees everyone she loves except the one person she needs.

Olivia wipes the sleep from her eyes, taking note of her friends concerned faces "Where's Fitz?" Olivia whimpered

Huck turned to Quinn, Quinn turned to Harrison, Harrison turned to Abby and Abby turned to her left to see a wall; her eyes glared menacingly at the group before getting up and moving towards Olivia.

"What happened?" Olivia asked with fear in her voice

"Fitz left to get you a present but he will be back shortly."

"But why now?"

"I asked if he got you a push gift and he didn't…and you know Fitz…"

"But I am in labor." Olivia says

"I know."

"You can't leave your pregnant wife who is in labor giving birth to your child!" Olivia yells reaching over to grab her phone before placing back on the dresser.

"You're not going to call him?" Quinn asked watching Olivia lay back in bed

"No." Olivia said firmly "I'm going to wait for him to return and then I'm going to kill him."

Five minutes later a happy Fitz returned with a five foot teddy bear, and a dozen roses.

"Oh good she's still asleep." Fitz said happily tip-toeing back in the room.

Olivia moans in her sleep causing Fitz to throw his gift on the dresser to run to her aid.

"Fitz?" Olivia whispers with her eyes closed

"Yeah, baby?" Fitz began rubbing Olivia's head soothingly

A screams forms and for a second all the color drained from Fitz's face as he watched in horror at the sight of his wife grabbing his balls with a death grip unlike ever before.

"Where were you?" Olivia growls

Fitz begins to heave for oxygen "gift shop" he manages to whisper out "I bought you a gift."

Fitz falls back on the chair and begins rubbing his crotch with such pain he was near tears.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked feeling bad for hurting Fitz when he was trying to make her happy.

"No" Fitz whispered out "I'm not okay."

"Fitz, I'm sorry." Olivia cried out with her hormones out of control she was feeling the pain and overwhelming emotions that came with childbirth- the highs and the lows. "I woke up and you weren't here and the gang was trying to get in touch with you…I thought you were being reckless- you could have at least called and told somebody."

"Sorry" Fitz crocks out.

"Is everything okay?" the nurse asked walking in

"Can I have a bag of ice, I grabbed my husband by the balls."

"Of course." The nurse said happily "you wouldn't be the first one."

/

"I'm such a whore, I like it on all fours-"

"Shut up"

"Feels like birds flying so free."

Olivia was miserable, at 7cm dilated and four hours into labor she was over it all. Abby who's a freak of nature somehow gave birth to her daughter in an hour and for Olivia to have waited this long was unacceptable for her standards.

The more Olivia looks at Fitz the more she despises him, she remembers when she was a little girl when her mother told her that the baby tends to look like the person you can't stand while pregnant and with Fitz singing his song, Olivia knew her baby would look exactly like her father much to her dismay.

"I'm such a slut; I like it in my butt."

The nurse walks in "somebody called?"

"Get him out of here." Olivia hisses

Fitz jumps up shocked "you are going to kick me out!" Why!"

"Because you are driving me insane and I am ready to go jail if it means I can kill you!" Olivia hisses before moaning loudly

Fitz turns to look at the monitor "Oh that's a big contraction…yeah you're going to feel that….that's-"

"Get out!" Olivia yells causing Fitz to jump up and run out.

"Do you know who I am?" Fitz asked the ten year old volunteer

"I'm a man and a powerful one at that which means you need to respect me."

The young boy doesn't move from the door.

"Have you read the bible- respect your elders kid." Fitz said annoyed he wasn't able to go back into the room with Olivia.

"Go sit down Mr. Grant."

"Nope." Fitz retorted folding his arms in defiance "I am going to ruin you all!" Fitz yelled in the hall way before walking away.

In a wheelchair, Fitz talks to his security who gives him the details on Liv's labor, she is now 8cm dilated with complete effacement…considering his vast knowledge on labor literature Olivia could be giving birth in the next hour if not less."

"Mr. Grant!" A nurse yells "these wheelchairs are for patients."

"I am a patient. My wife broke my balls and I can't walk." Fitz retorted wheeling himself back to his wife's door

"Olivia if you don't let me in; I'm leaving!" Fitz shouted ignoring the yells from the staff and parents. He waits a minute, then two until finally Fitz had enough.

Olivia was panting, the contraction were too much, she looks to her right hoping to see his face when she remembers she kicked him out; the idea of Fitz leaving somehow removed the pain. Quickly she hollers for him but he doesn't come, she asked the nurse and the security and both said they saw him leave ten minutes ago upset.

With her nurse on one side and Abby on the other Olivia was in panic mode, crying hysterically at Fitz leaving.

"Call him!" Olivia shouts "I can't do this alone…bring Fitz back now!" Olivia begs

"Liv, you aren't alone…everything will be okay." Abby promises

"No, I need Fitz!" Olivia cries reminding herself to breath.

"Olivia, the baby's heart rate is getting too high she is feeding off your energy you have to calm down." The nurse whispers and suddenly she does.

Upset and dejected, Olivia lays on the bed alone. She kicked the gang out for a minute needing a few seconds to herself, she sighed heavily promising herself to be strong.

Her doctor walked in but Olivia didn't say a word, only spreading her legs.

"So that's where I left my wallet?"

Olivia turned and saw Fitz standing in front of her with blue surgical scrubs on and a mask.

Her eyes began to water and she wasn't certain whether she was crying out of joy or anger but one thing she did know was that she was more than thankful to see his face.

"Fitz" Olivia whispered reaching out for Fitz

"I thought you left me." She whispers in his ear, holding on to him for dear life.

"Never" Fitz hugs Olivia tightly, making sure to breathe in her scent "I just had to teach you a lesson just like you taught me one…"

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologizes

"Me too."

Olivia looks at Fitz up and down, taking note of the scrubs and how they managed to fit him perfectly.

"You look good in these." Olivia whispered rubbing Fitz's chest.

"You have a thing for doctors?"

"No." Olivia shakes her head "just you."

Fitz kisses Liv tenderly before rubbing her stomach

"Your vagina."

"Fitz…" Olivia warns

"Is so big!" Fitz said happily

Before Olivia could respond the doctor and the nurse walked in and freezed at the sight of scrubbed clad Fitzgerald Grant.

"Did he?"

"Yup" Olivia answered the doctor's question before he could even finish his sentence.

"Well, Olivia- it's time."

/

"Fitz" Olivia winces in pain as she began to push

"Yeah" he said holding her hand tightly as she was pushing

"You said you wouldn't look." Olivia said with her eyes closed

"I just wanted to see…"

"Okay, Olivia take a breath. You are doing great." the nurse said

"Um Mrs. Grant, I must say that this is my first time, seeing writing down here."

"Writing?" Olivia asked jumping up from the bed while Fitz tried to push her back down "writing where?" Olivia asked

The doctor became quiet and a second later, Olivia turned to look at Fitz with anger. "What did you do?" Olivia hissed.

Patting Olivia's hand warmly, Fitz began to stutter "well…you remember you wanted me to shave you…"

"Yes…"

"Well…you …you had a lot of hair and I thought…my initials on your lady bits…would be cool."

"…"

The nurse softly snickered at the look on Olivia's face.

"I was going to make an arrow but…I figured the doctor knew where to look…" Fitz said embarrassed at getting caught.

A contraction came; Olivia was screaming on the top of her lungs "ohhhh I hate you!" Olivia screamed.

"Liv, you are screaming to loud." Fitz whispered in her ear

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Olivia yelled as she was pushing with every amount of anger she had left "Give me the epidural!" Olivia pleaded

"You heard my wife" Fitz said seriously

"Olivia, you wanted to go natural and you are already here. We have passed the time for an epidural long ago."

"Noooo" Olivia began to cry during her break "it hurts too much. Fitz." She whispered in pain

"I'm right here with you." Fitz kissed her on the forehead "I'm so proud of you."

"But why isn't she here?" Olivia sulked upset that all her hardwork still hasn't produce her baby.

"She's just happy in your warm tiny uterus."

"Okay, Olivia…she's right here. I see her head."

"You do" Olivia said softly "can I see."

Fitz moved to the edge of the bed where he saw Olivia's crowned vagina and jumped back in fear.

"What!" Olivia asked looking at Fitz's reaction "what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Olivia." The nurse said

"Then I want to see her."

"No" Fitz said shaking his head, hoping to get the image out of his mind "you don't want to look at that…don't look."

"No, let me see her head." Olivia whined

Quickly the nurse grabbed a mirror to show Olivia "Oh god!" Olivia yelled in horror "that's what it looks like?"

"Alright, Olivia push." the doctor yelled

With one finale look at Fitz, Olivia pushed with every bit of strength she had until she heard her cry.

The world stopped moving. Time stopped clicking away all by the sound of her cry. The moment was unlike anything he has ever experienced before. The room went silent as only her voice echoed throughout the room.

Quickly the nurse places Angie on Olivia and the minute she heard her mother's heartbeat she stopped crying.

Fitz blinks back the tears threatening to fall at the sight of Angie in her mommy's arms. He scoots back in fear, his hands begin to shake at the visceral emotion he is feeling at this moment. The overwhelming joy spreading throughout his body.

"Hi Angie" Olivia whispered with her own tears falling down her face.

For Olivia, this defining moment set every hardship and heartbreak in place. All the bad that happened in her life brought her to this moment where it would all be worth it. She was afraid though she never told Fitz but the second she heard her cry every piece of her body became alive.

Angie stopped crying when the nurse placed her on her chest. That amount of trust placed Olivia at ease, her daughter was not scared of her but comforted by the sound of her heartbeat the same way she takes solace in hers.

She looks to see Fitz staring at them in disbelief.

She lifts her hand for him join them-

"It's okay baby." Olivia whispers as Fitz hesitates to come near them.

He's dreamt this moment for so long that he's fearful of waking up and having to leave them again…he can't leave them again…not when life was just starting to get good.

"Come on baby" Olivia hushes wanting Fitz to relish in this moment with them.

The second Angie was removed from Olivia's arms she screamed. Fitz ran with her not letting her out of his sight for a second.

"I'm going to give you back to your mommy, pretty girl." The nurse said to Angie hoping to calm her.

"You okay dad?" The nurse asked noticing that this was the quietest Fitz has been.

He doesn't say anything but stare at his creation.

Gently with greatest care, Angie is placed back on Olivia's chest and suddenly all is right with the world.

"Fitz…come hold your daughter." Olivia coached him

"I'm scared, Liv." Fitz whispered as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Don't be." Olivia whispered softly with sleep in her voice "Fitz, I'm tired. Take off your shirt and hold Angie otherwise she will have to go to the nursery."

"I can take my shirt off?" Fitz asked

"Yeah" Olivia said "You are supposed to bond with her too."

"What if I drop her?" Fitz whispered in fear

"You won't." Olivia promised "you won't let her fall."

He's awkward holding her, Angie whimpers at the change in movement. Sitting next to Olivia, Fitz looks between the two of his girls and began to sob softly as he cradles Angie to his chest.

"She's here, baby." Olivia whispered

Fitz kissed Olivia tenderly on the lips, knowing she was tasting his tears. "Thank you, Liv." he gushes.

God's greatest gift, Fitz wished he would have prayed more, had he had known what it would feel like to bring life in this world he knows he would have done better and sooner.

He cradles her in his arms. Inhaling her scent. He absorbs her, taking note of every mark and movement on her face. She has Olivia's lips and nose, how perfect that she looks exactly like her.

"I've been waiting for you." Fitz whispers as he struggled not to cry and drown in a river of his own tears. "I never forgot about you, Angie."

He kisses her tenderly on her head as he begins to sing softly.

I_ hear babies cry_

_And I watch them grow_

_They'll know much more than we'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Oh, someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

Fitz gasped loudly at the sight of Angie opening her eyes for the first time. Her almond shaped eyes colored with blue left him speechless. He can't describe the moment she opened her eyes and saw him, she smiled softly at him before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Angie stares at him, with her own blue eyes reflecting his, she's not scared of him but comforted by his presence as though she too has been waiting for this moment.

"She remembers you." Olivia said softly not wanting to startle Fitz

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled happily at her being up to see Angie open her eyes for the first time. "You think so?"

"Of course." Olivia said moving over so that Fitz could lay on the bed with her. "She smiled at you like '_there you are'_."

Fitz chuckled softly as him and Olivia looked and marveled at their greatest creation.

"We made her."

"We did" Olivia nodded in agreeance

"She's perfect." Fitz said in awe

"She is."

Kissing Olivia softly on the lips he smiles at her proudly.

"Thank you, for changing my life."

Oliva caressed Fitz's face before kissing him gently on the lips "thank you for showing me how wonderful life could be."

Sitting on the bed with his daughter and wife, Fitz looked up in gratitude of God giving him a second chance at life and love.

Smiling down at his two sleeping girls in his arms.

Fitz whispered.

"Welcome home, Angie."


	7. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Hey! Is this thing working? I know it's been forever since I updated this story but I missed them and I hope you all did too. Thank you for all the messages of encouragement you are guys are a like a endless fountain filled with positivity. This was supposed to be done sooner but it's here now.**

**Until next time...**

**Muse.**

* * *

**The Best Is Yet To Come.**

**X**

Its Memorial Day weekend, the sun is shining, the waves are crashing. With a new baby, life has been chaotic for Olivia and Fitz in the most splendid way possible. At seven months old, Angie's personality was finally starting to bloom and every day she was becoming more and more aware of her surroundings and the people she sees on a daily bases.

But even though Angie was growing so was her parents.

"Fitz, did you get the sunblock?"

"I did." Fitz pulls out the sunblock from his backpack so they could start getting Angie ready for the water.

"And we have her hat!" Fitz says excitedly as he grabs her white fedora hat.

"Oh my goodness, Fitz!" Olivia squeals "she looks so cute!"

Fitz smiles down at his daughter on the bed as Olivia played with her legs. Her leopard print two piece bathing suit with matching sunglasses had Fitz giggling with how ridiculously cute Angie looks.

But as he looks at her in the swimsuit he begins to frown. "take it off."

Olivia turns to Fitz shocked "what?"

"I don't like it anymore."

Olivia looks down at Angie laying on the bed with her "why not?"

"Because, she's a baby." Fitz answered honestly as though his answer was self-explanatory

"And?"

"And!" Fitz yelled "Olivia, Angie is a baby she can't be wearing an outfit like that. She's too young."

"Fitz" Olivia says incredulously "you just answered my point. She is a baby. This is a private beach. Our beach. No one else is here but you and I and I'm not changing her." Olivia says matter of fact folding her arms in defiance.

"Olivia." Fitz whines

"Fitz, she's a baby and no one else is seeing her but us and be honest, doesn't she look adorable in this outfit." Olivia bounces Angie on her lap as she starts laughing causing Fitz to coo over his daughter once again.

"Okay, you win."

"Angie say 'good job, daddy." And on cue Angie starts babbling as she has grown to liking the sound of her voice.

/

"What's taking mommy so long?" Fitz ask Angie as they wait in the living room of there six bedroom beachfront home in Malibu.

"You don't know." Fitz answers speaking for Angie as she looks around the bright décor room.

"Angie, daddy has a question to ask you and I need your attention okay?" Fitz places Angie on the couch as he kneels on the floor across from her.

"Okay." Fitz pauses for a moment as he looks around the room to make sure the room is clear.

"it has been some time since daddy has spent quality time with mommy. You know, alone time with mommy and that's not to say that daddy doesn't like spending time with you and us as a family but..."

Fitz plays with his thumbs as he avoids looking at Angie with nerves as he tries to come up with a way to tell his infant daughter that he needs alone time with Olivia.

"Daddy has needs, Angie. And your mommy is a very beautiful women and you have done her some good in all areas and daddy would like to get to know those areas better but you…how do I put this." He sighs for a second "daddy has blue balls because of you. Every time daddy gets close to getting lucky you are waking up or you are crying or you are just staring at us."

Fitz shivers at the not so distant flashback of him and Olivia having sex.

_"Harder." Olivia moans as Fitz moves on top of her as she clings to the bed post._

_"You feel so good, fuck." Fitz groans in Olivia's ear as he moves from behind her, making sure to hit her in the spot that always makes her shiver._

_Minutes go bye and nothing is heard but the rocking of the bed and their moans and whimpers of pleasure._

_"are you close?" Fitz whispers as he feels his orgasm coming_

_"Yeah" Olivia whimpers "I'm right there."_

_"Me too." Fitz groans "Fuck baby."_

_"abbbbddbd"_

_They freeze, Fitz's hard cock deflates in a matter of seconds as both of them fear turning around to look at the basinet on Olivia's side of the bed._

_"Liv" Fitz felt his stomach drop and still in Olivia he couldn't for the life of him move_

_Olivia too is frozen at the spot._

_"What do we do?" Fitz ask scared_

_"Be still." Olivia says "maybe if we are still and quiet she will go back to sleep."_

_Fitz nods his head in agreement as he hovers on top of Olivia "good idea."_

_And so they wait and they wait with neither of them so much as blinking in fear of Angie. But to their fear, Angie never quiets down only getting louder as Fitz turns slightly to watch the basinet sway back and forth as what he can assume is Angie rolling over._

_"I'm getting a cramp." Fitz whispers_

_"Suck it up." Olivia hisses "I have a limp dick inside me and you don't hear me complaing."_

_"It wasn't limp until our daughter woke up."_

_"How much do you think she heard?" Olivia asked as she turns her head to listen to Angie talk to herself in her crib._

_"Knowing Angie she heard it all." Fitz says matter of fact, remembering how Angie always managed to ruin his groove with Olivia. He actually names Angie 'blue balls' because every time he got close to getting lucky she would come in asking to 'play too'._

_"We might as well go to bed." Olivia says bummed_

_"Olivia, you have to do something with your daughter." Fitz says exasperatedly, this was the fifth time they were trying or having sex that had to be stopped because of Angie. _

_"My daughter!" Olivia exclaims laughing softly as neither of them attempt to move from each other._

_"She's a pervert."_

_"Don't talk about my baby, she just knows mommy doesn't need to be playing with daddy."_

_"Angie is wrong, if mommy wasn't playing with daddy then she wouldn't be here and that reminds me we have to continue with this path of excellence so we need another baby."_

_"Fitz!" Olivia laughs "Angie is a baby we can't have another baby right now. Our baby is still a baby."_

_"Fine." Fitz relents "but we need to get pregnant soon because Beyoncé is going to have twins any minute and I need our children to be best friends or something."_

_Olivia chuckles "Angie would be Blue."_

_"And Blue is the Beyoncé of her siblings." Fitz says_

_"Fitz, don't say that. Every baby is beautiful and special."_

_"I know that but the first born is always extra special. Look at our pervert over there." Fitz says no longer trying to hide anymore as he points to the rocking basinet._

_Olivia laughs loudly as she looks at the basinet sway back and forth. She turns her head to look up at Fitz and without a word she brings his lips down to hers and kisses him. A silent 'thank you' for this world that they are currently embarking, for making her the happiest women. _

_"What was that for?" he whispers out of breath from the earthshattering kiss._

_Olivia just shrugs as she plays with the crevices of his ear. "It doesn't get any better than this."_

_Fitz doesn't respond but just smiles at Olivia with all the words etched on his face._

_"I want to play with her." Olivia whispers excitedly unable to ignore her daughter playing with herself patiently for them to finish._

_Fitz gives Olivia an Eskimo kiss as he removes himself from Olivia. "Let's play with our baby."_

/

"So you see Angie, you have a knack for interrupting daddy's play time and I need to do the physical act of love with mommy tonight. "

Angie babbles back at Fitz.

"Come on baby be reasonable, I don't bother you when you eat…okay…not that much. But they were my boobs before you came along but dad is sharing because I love you so much and I know you love me too but we have to change somethings in the future, and in the future you won't let daddy have 'special time' so since it's a holiday you will let daddy right?"

Angie begins making bubbles and Fitz frowns.

"Angie!" Fitz hisses "I beg you. Let me have your mommy! Have mercy!" Fitz pleads as he moves to kiss Angie's cheek but as he moves away Angie turns her head and opens her mouth to him as though she was kissing him back.

"I'm so in love with you, little girl." Fitz smiles unable to explain his devotion to his family and this little girl sitting right infront of him.

"I take it that this means daddy can have ten minutes with mommy."

The door opens and Olivia walks out causing Fitz to fall back on the floor.

"Lord have mercy." Fitz yells getting up with Angie in his arms as he runs to Olivia causing her to laugh hysterically at Fitz's antics.

"Baby, do you want me to have a heart attack." Fitz eyes Olivia from up to down, she's wearing the same swimsuit as Angie. one looks incredibly adorable while her mama looks positively delish.

"You are just saying that." Olivia hushes as she takes Angie from Fitz's arms.

"I'm not!" Fitz yells as he attempts to touch Olivia but hisses as though she burned him. His arms circle around her as he nuzzles her neck "You look so good baby. Perfect. Just stunning."

Olivia blushes at his stare and his words, she knew she looked good but it never hurts to hear it.

"I still have a few more poun-"

Fitz kisses her passionately to silence her statement "don't say another word about weight or pounds. You look positively radiant. I don't want you to lose an ounce more. I like the meat."

Olivia giggles as her hand rubs down Fitz's chest "you are just saying that."

"I'm not." Fitz promises "you are so beautiful and perfect. And everything is fitting you in all the right places." Fitz's hand slides down to Olivia's breast slowly caressing them under the thin material as her breath hitches at the contact.

"You're going to make me start leaking."

Fitz laughs loudly at Olivia "why did you have to ruin the moment?" Fitz asked laughing with Olivia.

"That doesn't turn you on?" Olivia asked walking out the door with Angie on her hip "You are making my nips leak." Olivia says weirdly as she rubs Fitz's bare chest causing him to laugh at her antics.

"I'm so turned on." Fitz says as they walk hand and hand outside to the beach.

"Hey." Olivia pulls Fitz back "I'm not wearing my bra pads." Olivia hisses

"Oh behave." Fitz moans

"And I didn't pump." Olivia whispers in Fitz's ear causing him to moan as though he just heard the sexiest thing ever.

/

"Fitz come here you need sunblock." Olivia calls out as he comes running back to her. She lathers Fitz up with sunblock as he sulks not liking the smell of it.

"You forgot a spot."

"I did?" Olivia asked shocked considering Fitz looks like a skinny cloud covered in white.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Here." Fitz says pulling down his swim trunks to show his bare white ass.

"Oh my God!" Olivia hollers under the umbrella "baby sit in the sun and let your ass see the sun for the first time."

"It's white."

"Fitz, that's whiter than a white board."

"….."

"Whiter than a marshmellow."

"….."

"Whiter than Tom Jones."

"….."

"Whit-"

"Wait. Did you say Tom Jones? "

"He's white." Olivia counters

"But he has soul, Olivia."

"Carlton loves him he's white."

"Who's Carlton?" Fitz asked

"Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Carlton."

"Oh that's right."

"My point is that you are white." Olivia says

"I am white, deal with it." Fitz counters

"I do deal with it, on a regular bases."

"Well since you deal with me, I'm going to deal with you, Turn over." Fitz barks

"Fitz you already put lotion on me. Stop trying to feel me up."

"I didn't get those leaky nipples." Fitz counters as he begins to rub Olivia once again.

"alright, Angie is going into the ocean for the first time 'let's see how this goes." Fitz says to the camera as he records Olivia carrying Angie into the water. Olivia stops where the ocean meets the sand stands Angie up so she can feel the water and the sand between her toes.

"Oh Fitz look!" Olivia hollers as the camera pans on Angie laughing at the water hitting her feet

"She loves the water!" Fitz says exicetedly "she's just like mommy." Fitz gushes at the sight of Olivia and Angie playing in the water.

"Fitz, she can't stop laughing." Olivia coos as she leans down to walk with Angie, holding her up.

"We have to get her into swim lessons." Fitz says as he records them walking on the sand together."

"We do." Olivia agrees "it will help her in the long run."

"Fitz, let's go just a little bit deeper." Olivia asked switching to record them and having Fitz hold Angie instead.

"You don't want to hold her?"

"I feel more comfortable with you holding her in the water, I don't want to lose my balance and fall with her in my arms."

Fitz nods in agreement as he and Olivia walk hand and hand into the ocean stopping when the water reaches their thigh.

Olivia quickly fixes Angie's hat on her head "do you think she will let me put her sunglasses on?" Olivia ask hopeful wanting to place the black cat sunglasses on Angie

"I doubt it, but you never know."

Quickly Olivia places the glasses on Angie.

"Oh Fitz look at how cute she looks!" Olivia squeals bitting Angie's chubby cheeks

"I can't get enough of her." Fitz says honestly

"No, Angie leave them on please." Olivia begs as she watches Angie start to fidget as she struggles to take the glasses off.

"Come on Angel." Fitz coos trying to stop her from crying but they both know it is imminent.

"Angie…"

Angie begins to whimper

"Baby…"

She begins huffing upset, quickly Olivia takes the glasses off but it's too late she's crying and not just a soft cry she is furious.

"Liv!" Fitz hisses "you see what you started!"

Olivia giggles "I'm not sorry. Angie looked adorable and I wanted to see her in those glasses."

"She's upset." Fitz says sadly, his heart breaking at Angie crying. He knows it's normal for a baby to cry but it really upset him when he has to watch or hear Angie cry. The last thing he wants to hear is her cry for any reason.

"Baby, Angie is okay." Olivia says taking Angie from Fitz "it's lunch time for her anyway" Olivia says taking her breast out from her top. And automatically with her eyes closed Angie gets into position and finds her mommy's nipple sucking gently at her favorite place.

Fitz rubs Olivia's back soothingly as he looks between his girls, switching between kissing Angie's head and Olivia's.

"She's so in love with you, Liv." Fitz hushes out as he watches Angie stare at Olivia as she nurses her.

"And I'm so in love with her. Thank you, Fitz for giving her to me."

Fitz smiles at Olivia "thank you for giving birth to her."

"She's perfect, Fitz." Olivia gushes unable to describe this insurmountable joy radiating from her "and it' just love Fitz. I look at her and I see you and I see me and she has the best of both of us and It's just love. We made her out of love."

"We made her out of love." Fitz agrees.

/

"Oh look!" Olivia said excitedly pointing to several baby turtles crawling to the sea.

"Wow." Fitz said jumping up to go look at them.

"Fitz!" Olivia hisses with Angie comfortably nestled on her chest sleeping "leave the baby turtles alone."

"But look at how cute they are." Fitz said in a baby voice, picking one up to show Olivia.

"They are cute." Olivia said "but put it back where it belongs."

"His name is Squirt."

"Like finding nemo?" Olivia asked incredulously

"Hey." Fitz yelled back "that movie is perfection. And so are you, right Squirt?"

"Fitz…"

"Can I keep him?"

"No."

"Angie, needs a pet."

"Fitz…"

Lifting the turtle up to look at him he smiles "hi"

"Oh my god." Olivia moans trying desperately not to admire the adorkableness that is her husband.

"Fitz, put him back."

"But he's so cute."

"Fitz…" Olivia warns "put him back where he belongs and I'll let you play with me instead."

Looking between his wife and the turtle "bye" Fitz says placing Squirt near the water.

"Put Angie in her room." Fitz whispers

"Fitz." Olivia whines hating being away from Angie. Though Angie has her own bedroom at all of their houses and at OPA, Olivia and Fitz both agreed on Angie sleeping with them in her basinet so they could watch her at all times. The idea of her baby being away from her seems scary all together.

"Liv, it's just for a little while. I don't want Angie waking up from your moaning and whimpering."

"Uh." Olivia huffs folding her arms annoyed with her tendency to yell when having sex.

"Come on baby." Fitz coaxes as he helps Olivia ease Angie to her crib in her room. Grabbing the baby monitors, Fitz walks to the door. "I got two tickets to paradise." Fitz sings

"You are not turning me on." Olivia says walking to their bedroom

"You want to bet?" Fitz says standing in front of Olivia. "I bet you are soaked in those leopard print bottoms."

"See for yourself." Olivia says smugly

He turns his head to Olivia sizing her up. Without a word he moves behind Olivia with his hand caressing her abdomen as it reaches her spot.

"Just like I suspected."

"You are soaked." Fitz hisses in pleasure as he watches Olivia move against his fingers teasing her entrance.

"I was in ocean." Olivia responds sarcastically still not wanting Fitz to get the upper hand.

"No." Fitz shakes his head disagreeing "The consistency of this lubrication is not similar to water. You see this wetness is thicker and stickier." Fitz whispers in Olivia's ear as he fingers her from behind.

"Fuck" Olivia moans turning around to finish this torture all together. Her hand cups Fitz's dick and looks down surprised that he's not harder than this.

"Sorry." Fitz murmurs embarrassed he's not ready for action.

"That's okay, baby." Olivia whispers in his ear "I'll take care of you." And just like that she does. Fitz is near passing out as he watches Olivia take him in her dainty mouth.

"Livvie, I'm going to cum." Fitz pleads as he removes himself from Olivia's mouth. Quickly Olivia slides further on the bed spreading her legs for Fitz as he moves his way quickly inside Olivia.

"Baby." Olivia whimpers

"Liv." Fitz groans trying not cum already

"You feel so good inside me." Olivia kisses Fitz's ear as she urges him to move in her and he does over and over again breathlessly they fall on the bed exhausted and overly sedated.

"Wow." Fitz says impressed with the longevity and caliber of their sex tonight.

"I know." Olivia says arrogantly turning over to a nearly crocked out Fitz. Several times throughout their sex capeds Olivia saw Fitz die and be revived by her magical thighs.

"You blew my back out, you nympho." Fitz teases

"You didn't do so bad yourself dad." Olivia echoes.

"This was the perfect vacation." Fitz reflects on their day and the memories they are creating together as a family.

"It was." Olivia agrees.

Suddenly all that is heard is walling and crying as they both turn over to Fitz's bedside table to watch Angie cry in her crib. Sliding on his underwear Fitz walks out the door to go get Angie but before he does he turns to Olivia.

"Liv" Fitz calls out for her

"Yeah?" Olivia says giving Fitz her undivided attention.

"The best is yet to come." Fitz winks at her before walking out the door to go get their daughter and not to her surprise Olivia agrees.

The best is yet to come.


End file.
